


Сага о Брисингамене

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Norse Mythology, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Tails
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История, проливающая свет на загадочные обстоятельства, при которых было явлено в мир легендарное ожерелье Брисингамен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сага о Брисингамене

**Author's Note:**

> Историческая справка: Брисингамен (др.-исл. Brísingamen) — предмет из германо-скандинавской (иначе нордической) мифологии. Его название в переводе означает «сверкающее», «искра». Это золотое ожерелье (по другой версии — пояс), сделанное четырьмя братьями-гномами Брисингами (Brisings). Ожерелье не обладает никакими магическими свойствами, просто очень красиво. По другой версии, оно делает носящего его ещё более прекрасным. Ожерелье принадлежит Фрейе, богине любви и красоты.

Асгард, Валяскьяльв, Зал Собраний.

Во всех Девяти Мирах не сыщется времяпровождения скучнее, зануднее и сонливее, чем совет с участием двергов. Потомки великана Имира славны крайне склочным, въедливым и скаредным нравом. Они готовы удавиться, лишь бы не платить лишний золотой, и способны довести до белого каления самого миролюбивого и дружелюбного собеседника. Любому из карликов не составит труда произнести речь длиной от рассвета до заката, не забывая через слово поминать древние законы, кодекс короля Хримсгарда и заповеди мудрого Свартальфа.  
А еще они способны с одного замаха разрубить стол мореного дуба на две половинки. Упаси вас боги зевнуть, громко всхрапнуть во время двергской речи или уронить внезапно отяжелевшую голову на столешницу. Неприятностей не оберетесь.  
Итак, почтенный Скирвир излагал. Слушатели изнывали и маялись. Один торжественно восседал во главе стола и, кажется, даже не моргал. Возможно, Всеотец безмятежно спал, наконец-то освоив высокое искусство дремать в собрании с открытым и выпученным глазом.  
Локи, которому поручили вести точные записи произнесённых речей, развлекался как мог. Запущенное по пергаменту самобеглое перо рисовало двергов в непотребных позах и видах, ни разу не повторяясь. По столу между кубков и блюд ползали наваждения, видимые только самому чародею и избранной жертве. В блюде Хермода свили гнездо и увлеченно откладывали яйца пестрые василиски. В кубке Тюра обосновался лысый цыпленок с хищно изогнутым клювом, трепыхавший кожистыми крыльями и беззвучно оравший всякий раз, стоило воителю потянуться к чаше. Ньёрда изводили крохотные акулы с длинными лапками кузнечиков, пытавшиеся жевать его бороду, Квасира – назойливые осы и мухи. Утомленный чужими разглагольствованиями мудрец пару раз купился на обман, взмахивая ладонью в попытке разогнать насекомых. Убедившись, что рука пролетает сквозь рой, не причиняя ему вреда, Квасир укоризненно взглянул на Локи и выразительно закатил глаза под густые брови – мол, всем тошно, да нужно потерпеть!  
Ради племянничка Тора чародей особенно расстарался. Созданный им уменьшенный образ Тора старательно размахивал Мьёльниром, вырубая из ноздреватого камня, подозрительно напоминавшего кусок засохшего лошадиного навоза, некое идолище.  
Итогом трудов Громовержца стало изображение дверга с перекошенной физиономией и огромной оттопыренной задницей при спущенных штанах. Дверг явно маялся запором. Хмыкнув, Локи движением пальцев заставил призрачного Тора совершить поклонение статуе. Ритуал включал в себя торжественное омовение двергского зада элем из кружки, подношение нарубленных фруктов и, наконец, усердное и повсеместное лобызание задницы.  
Тор скрежетал зубами. На скулах Громовержца перекатывались желваки, правая рука невольно тянулась к оставленному за дверями молоту, взгляд голубых глаз сулил долгую и мучительную кончину. Локи в ответ приязненно улыбался и едва заметно пожимал плечами. Мол, понятия не имею, чего ты разъярился. Вон, пивка хлебни, подумай о девках, будь стойким не только в битве. Ас ты или кто? Даже самый дотошный и занудливый дверг не в силах трепаться вечно.  
Скирвир наконец умолк. Над столом прошелестел тихий вздох облегчения. Призраки Локи превратились в зеленоватые облачка и с еле слышным хлопком развеялись. Один сморгнул. Сидевшие на спинке его трона вОроны затрепыхались, шелестя оперением и переступая с лапы на лапу – словно ветер теребил две грязные тряпки, вывешенные на просушку. Всеотец откашлялся, готовясь к ответному речению, многословному и витиеватому. Ему предстояло не ударить в грязь лицом и доказать, что в Асгарде тоже способны долго и красно стучать языком о зубы.  
Теперь не поворожишь. Один еще способен закрыть глаза – точней, один оставшийся глаз – на выходки побратима во время двергского краснобайства, однако отвлекать асов от собственных слов он не дозволит. Обреченный сидеть смирно, Локи сделал над собой усилие и попытался вникнуть в смысл речей правителя. Главное, держать в уме главное, то, ради чего они все тут собрались. Не отвлекаясь на второстепенные мелочи вроде поминания вёльвовских предсказаний, вечной дружбы между Асгардом и Свартальфахеймом (отродясь не было!) и перечня статей договоров, заключенных еще до появления Локи на свет.  
Будучи по совместительству божеством не только хитрости, но и огня, Локи обладал терпением, свойственным летучей и всепожирающей стихии. Уловив в речи Одина нечто занимательное, он немедля вклинился с вопросом:  
\- Сколько-сколько? Прошу меня простить - кажется, мне только что изменил слух.  
\- Двести тысяч лет, - терпеливо и раздельно повторил Отец Воинов. – Согласно пророчествам Норн, вычислениям наших астрологов и изысканиям почтенных двергов, мы наконец-то сумели определить точную дату наступления Рагнарёка.  
\- А-а, - понимающе кивнул Локи. – А мне послышалось – двадцать тысяч. Или двадцать сотен? В сущности, разница невелика. Все равно это произойдет очень и очень нескоро. Может, мы и не доживем, вот досада-то.  
\- Локи, даже двести тысяч грядущих лет не избавят тебя от легкомыслия, - нахмурился Один. – Ты хотел что-то сказать или на тебя опять напало желание позубоскалить впустую? Если ты не обратил внимания, мы обсуждаем с нашими почтенными гостями возможность создания новых цепей для Фенрира.  
\- О нет, на сей раз я слушал очень внимательно, - заверил собрание Локи, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Но так и не услышал главного. Ответа на вопрос «Зачем?». Отлично, через двести тысяч лет нашему миру придет конец. И что, все двести тысяч грядущих зим почтенные дверги намерены ковать несчастную цепь? Великолепные работники, ничего не могу сказать. Основательный подход к делу. Вдумчивый.  
Скирвир насупился и шумно запыхтел вздернутым носом, торчавшим из кустистых завитков каштаново-пегой бороды. Его спутники зашептались, неприязненно поглядывая на Локи. Но того уже несло вдаль по волнам. Аукнулась вынужденная необходимость долгое время сидеть на одном месте, придерживая язык за зубами.  
\- Я отказываюсь понимать, ради чего мы собрались! Двести тысяч лет – но Рагнарёк все едино грянет, потому что предсказания вёльв не имеют обратного хода. Рыбка задом не плывет, господа почтенные! Вы хоть раз слышали о том, чтобы хоть одна из дряхлых кочерыжек взяла свои слова обратно и прошамкала: «Ох, звиняйте старушку, совсем слаба умом стала, заговариваюсь…» Новая цепь не спасет миры и не отсрочит неизбежного. Зато Свартальфхейм в очередной раз получит возможность надуть щеки и потребовать: «Обеспечьте-ка нам пригоршню девственности Фрейи, капельку ума Тора, шум кошачьих шагов, рыбью болтовню и что-нибудь еще такое-эдакое!» Ньёрд, в твоем хозяйстве сыщутся говорливые рыбешки?  
\- Последнюю вчера изжарили, - прогудел Хозяин морей. – Трепалась больно много. Все предрекала, мол, океаны иссохнут, моря станут пустынями… Ну, мы ее раз – и на сковородку с маслом!  
Кто-то украдкой хихикнул. Обретя единомышленников, Локи разошелся еще пуще:  
\- Я уж не говорю о том, сколько золота сдерет с нас почтенный Скривир и его не менее достопочтенные соплеменники за изготовление бессмысленной и совершенно бесполезной вещи! К чему эта никчемная возня? Или мы опасаемся взглянуть в лицо будущему? Каким бы оно не было, мы бесстрашно встретим его. Будем жить, наслаждаясь каждым прожитым днем, словно он – последний, и брать от этой жизни все! Нам еще столько всего нужно успеть, столько познать и увидеть! Девять Миров меняются, мы меняемся вместе с ними… а Фенрир спит. Так зачем его понапрасну будить и навешивать новую цепь, когда и прежняя достаточно хороша?  
\- Согласен, - в кои веки Бальдр решил стать на сторону Локи. – При всем моему уважении к почтенному Скирвиру, затея с цепью нелепа. Разве асам к лицу страшиться своей участи?  
\- Мы несем ответственность не только за Асгард, но и за прочие миры! – воззвал к расшумевшемуся собранию Один. – При Рагнарёке сгорят все ветви Мирового Древа…  
Собрание загудело, повышая голоса:  
\- И что с того? Та же вёльва говорила – из праха и пепла Иггдрасиля взрастет новый росток!  
\- Приплюснутому народцу все едино, какой из миров погибнет, лишь бы золотишко в погреба капало…  
\- Они и при конце света выживут!  
\- Ну да, ну да. Помяните мое слово, скоро Локи начнет доказывать, что негоже держать эту тварь, Фенрира, в цепях. Вы, почтеннейшие, припомните, чьей крови этот, с позволения сказать, волчонок!  
\- Зверушке тоже нужна свобода!  
\- Но как же нам сыскать у Фрейи девственность?  
\- Тебе доверим. Ты точно сыщешь. Факел не забудь захватить, чтоб подсвечивать.  
\- Бва-ха-ха!..  
\- Никогда еще дети Свартальфхейма не испытывали подобного унижения и глумления! В топоры! Не потерпим!..  
\- Уймитесь, почтенный Гнори, какие топоры, мы же в гостях…  
\- Локи, видать, подзабыл, как ему рот заштопали! По второму разу хочет!  
\- Почтенные, не затруднило бы вас умолкнуть? – Один грохнул золотым кубком по столу. Несколько разгорячившееся благородное общество притихло, асы и ваны раздраженно косились на двергов, те воинственно зыркали на обитателей Асгарда и Ванахейма. – Сдается мне, все мы нуждаемся в небольшом отдыхе, дабы привести помыслы в сообразие и продолжить разговор так, как подобает мужам достойным и мудрым, - он поднялся, и одновременно с этим распахнулись тяжелые золотые двери чертога. – Локи, прежде чем говорить, впредь давай себе труд обдумывать свои слова. Иначе мне придется обходиться в собрании без твоего присутствия.  
Намек Всеотца был ясен без слов: подите прочь, проветритесь и остыньте. А ты, Локи, заткнись и помалкивай.

 

В тихих садах стало шумно и многолюдно. Один, проявив свойственную ему прозорливость и предусмотрительность, увлек ораву двергов знакомиться с подружками Фрейи. Во избежание того, как бы начавшийся в палатах спор не перерос в бряцание оружием, угрозы и потасовку. Локи одобрительно хлопали по плечам, говорили: «Так им и надо, червякам подземным! Врежь им еще, не останавливайся! Пусть помнят свое место!» - и от этих голосов у него очень скоро зазвенело в ушах. Пообещав высказаться на продолжении совета, Локи побрел искать уединенного и тихого местечка.  
Шагая куда глаза глядят, он выбрался к струящемуся между камней ручью и плюхнулся на бережку. Требовалось поразмыслить над убийственными и точными аргументами в пользу того, как вынудить двергов убраться из Асгарда несолоно хлебавши. Пусть оставят в покое Фенрира, у парня и так жизнь не задалась! Что касается Рагнарёка через двести тысяч лет… Да кто может доподлинно знать, что станется с Асгардом и прочими Девятью Мирами спустя двести тысяч лет?  
Покой и блаженное одиночество продлились недолго. Пренебрегая дорожками, двигаясь по прямой и с корнем выламывая можжевеловые кусты, явился Тор. Локи заранее скривился – вот и посидел в тишине.  
Громовержец воздвигся рядом, злобно буркнув:  
\- Счастлив, да?  
\- Мое счастье станет просто безграничным, если ты перестанешь загораживать солнце и отвалишь, - в тон откликнулся Локи.  
Отношения между родственниками были… скажем так, причудливыми.  
Локи охотно признавал, что любой божественной семье необходим свой Тор. Большой, сильный, не обремененный лишними мозгами и по этой причине не ведающий страха. Воплощение воинской удачливости, обожающее доступных девок, потасовки и шумные застолья. Тот, кого можно сбрасывать на неприятельские города, наводить страх и ужас на врагов. В целом Локи ничего не имел против старшего сынка своего побратима Одина, просто предпочитал держаться от него подальше.  
Тор же упрямо не желал мириться с тем обстоятельством, что Локи старше, умнее и хитрее. Что необязательно размахивать молотом направо и налево, доказывая свою удаль, но быть при этом неизмеримо могущественнее. Тор вбил себе в голову, что Локи приходится ему не дядюшкой, но сводным братом, и вел себя соответственно.  
В последнее время на Тора словно порчу наслали. Локи на всякий случай проверил – нет, Громовержец был совершенно чист от любой вредоносной магии. Куда бы ни направлялся Локи, там вскоре непременно оказывался и Тор. Тор задирался и нарывался на ссоры, и мучительно краснел, будучи не в силах достойно ответить на злоязычие Локи. Тор сделался просто несносен. Локи даже заподозрил, не пытается ли племянничек на свой туповатый манер таким образом ухаживать за ним, и пришел в ужас. Только этого ему недоставало для полного счастья. Нет-нет, у Тора ума не достанет на подобное! Он ровно молодой бычок, лопающийся от избытка играющей в крови силы. Ходит и бодается со всеми подряд, не сознавая, что очередной противник может быть опасен. Надо бы ему рога пообломать, да неохота связываться.  
Тор упорно топтался рядом, не желая понимать намеков.  
\- Ты опять пытаешься всех поссорить, - заявил он.  
\- Догадался, надо же, - хмыкнул Локи.  
\- И пытаешься приблизить Рагнарёк…  
\- Слушай, ты, Гроза-над-Миром! – не выдержал Локи. – Знаешь, мне все едино, сдохнет мир в корчах сейчас или заполыхает спустя десять тысяч лет! Мне вообще наплевать на Девять Миров купно и розно! Предсказано, что мои дети прикончат твоих - которых ты до сих пор не удосужился настрогать! – а потом убьют все живое в Асгарде, и я стараюсь как-то жить с этим знанием! Да, я развлекаюсь – имея на то полное право! А ты пойди, займись чем-нибудь. Об Мьёльнир лбом побейся, асинью какую соблазни, с двергами поболтай о рудных жилах!  
Тор нахмурился. Должно быть, припомнил идолище в виде двергской задницы и своего крохотного двойника.  
\- А еще ты меня оскорбил, - заявил Громовержец.  
\- И оскорблю еще десять тысяч раз. А потом начну сызнова, пока не надоест.  
\- Нет, - бухнул Тор. – Больше ты этого никогда не сделаешь.  
\- Это почему? – озадаченно прищурился Локи. – Может, ты мне язык вырвешь? Или убьешь меня? Ну, попытайся. Я даже сопротивляться не буду.  
Как порой слишком поздно узнавали его враги, двигался Тор очень быстро и ловко. Можно сказать, подобно летней молнии. Локи и сморгнуть не успел, как оказался лежащим носом в траву и с выкрученной за спину рукой.  
\- Сдурел или белены объелся? – взвыло божество обмана, елозя в попытках освободиться. – А ну, слезь с меня! В муху превращу! В крысу помойную, слышишь, Тор?!  
Валяться ничком было унизительно. Извернувшись, Локи щелкнул пальцами свободной руки, отправив в грудь вздорному племянничку скрученный плетью сгусток Силы. Тор охнул, скривился, но выдержал удар, способный испепелить на месте кого другого. Дотянулся и хватил Локи за вторую руку, лишив возможности использовать магию жеста и радости швыряться заклятиями налево-направо.  
\- Ты мне спину сломаешь! – Локи хотел заблажить в голос, но спохватился – а вдруг кто пройдет мимо? – Слезь! Тор! Имей уважение к старшим, в конце концов!  
\- Тебе не привыкать… кобылка ты наша, - гнусный намек Тора относился к тем далеким временам, когда Локи пришлось обернуться кобылицей. На что только не пойдешь ради спасения Асгарда – и какова благодарность? – Мои уши обманули меня. Разве не ты только что увлеченно вещал о том, как коротка жизнь и сколько всего нужно успеть? Вот тебе и возможность узнать что-то новое! Или это для тебя совсем не новое, а привычное и знакомое? Тем более, чего ты трепыхаешься?..  
\- Прекрати! – в ярости зашипел Локи. Происходящее уже не раздражало, а пугало – удерживая запястья жертвы сомкнутыми, Тор, пыхтя, шарил по талии Локи в поисках пряжки ремня. Отыскал, расстегнул и принялся целеустремленно сдирать с родича штаны, пропуская мимо ушей оскорбления и угрозы до конца времен превратить алмазное копье Тора в мокрый и скукоженный ремень. Локи отбивался до последнего, тоскливо недоумевая – да что такое нашло на Тора, отменного ходока по девкам, никогда не замечавшегося в предосудительных связях? Нет, если б Тор попросил об одолжении… да попросил как следует, сопроводив просьбу достойными дарами – он может, и согласился бы. Поупрямился бы, конечно, заставив Тора изрядно помучиться… Но хватать и валить вот так? Ни с того, ни с сего, прямо на задворках Валяскьяльва? Пользуясь тем, что Локи не может дать сдачи или позвать на помощь?..  
\- Неужто не нравится? – издевательски хрюкнул над ухом Тор. Локи мечтал потерять сознание, но никак не получалось – память очень четко сохранила все подробности. Включая изумленные рожи двергов и мученическое выражение лица Бальдра, их сопровождавшего и по злонамеренному стечению обстоятельств вышедшему именно на эту полянку.  
Увлеченно работавший бедрами Тор краем глаза тоже заметил незваных гостей, на миг ослабив хватку. Локи подвывая, высвободил ноющую руку и от души влепил Тору «Ётунской дубиной» промеж глаз. Крякнувшего Громовержца унесло на другой конец поляны и впечатало спиной в ствол столетнего дуба. Локи вскочил, торопливо приводя одежду в порядок и ощущая невольно вскипающие на глазах злые слезы. Ну за что ему это наказание, спрашивается? За что? Не-ет, он этого так не оставит! На этот раз Тор сполна познает тяжесть гнева бога огня… и надолго запомнит, как распускать руки и топтаться по чужой гордости! И по репутации, если на то пошло! Как он теперь покажется на совете, если вскоре всему Асгарду станет известно о том, как он и Тор мяли травку в Вальхалле? Месть, только месть – беспощадная и жестокая, не ведающая жалости и снисхождения! Достойная месть Тору – вот что утолит его страдания и сможет успокоить его сердце.  
А сейчас ему позарез нужно домой, горячую купальню, постель… и никого не видеть!

 

Свартальфхейм, Серые горы.

Путешествие выдалось долгим и трудным. Из Асгарда, мимо Ётунхейма, вниз и вниз по стволу Мирового Древа. Чтобы попасть сюда, во владения потомков Модсогнира, темных альвов. Тех, что возлюбили драгоценные камни, металлы и таинственную мглу пещер превыше улыбки яркого солнца и открытого неба, что владеют тайными языками земли… и предела чьей скупости и высокомерия не ведает никто во всех Девяти Мирах!  
Дверги самоуверенно полагали себя первым и старейшим из сотворенных народов. Они предпочитали обходить молчанием то обстоятельство, что их предки были всего лишь червями, ползавшими по мертвому телу великана Имира. В милости своей асы даровали им разум, речь и человековидный облик, но дверги быстро позабыли об этом, ведя себя так, словно были некоронованными королями Девяти Миров.  
Но продолжим же нашу историю.  
Около полудня к вратам подгорного княжества Серых гор подъехал всадник на крупном жеребце. Во всаднике не было ровным счетом ничего приметного – высокий, чуть сутулый старик с длинной седой бородой. В дорожном сером плаще и синей остроконечной шляпе. У пояса странника висел меч, поперек седла лежал посох ясеневого дерева с витой рукоятью.  
А вот конь под путником был необычным. Огромный, серой в яблоках масти жеребец скакал легко и размашисто, шустро перебирая восемью ногами. Да, именно восемью. В пышных оческах и с копытами величиной с блюдо для праздничного пира. Морда у коня была весьма сосредоточенная и исполненная достоинства, а взгляд выпуклых лиловых очей казался куда более разумным, чем у некоторых людей, ванов и даже асов.  
Звали коня Слейпниром. Хитроумному, но не всегда везучему Локи он доводился родным сыном. Слейпнир обладал даром находить дороги из мира в мир, и заслуженно считался лучшим из коней в Асгарде, Ванахейме и Мидгарде. Ни одна из лошадей не могла сравниться с ним в скорости бега, а его потомство, пусть и четвероногое, ценилось на вес золота.  
Жеребец рысью пересек длинный каменный мост и остановился перед входом в двергское владение. Огромные, в несколько человеческих ростов, украшенные резьбой врата из камня и железа стояли нараспашку. Подле них бдели стражники с копьями и топорами. За широкими столами с напыщенном видом устроились писцы, собиравшие мзду за вход, налог на провозимые товары и проводившие досмотр гостей княжества. Один уже привык к местным порядкам. В молодых годах он немало возмущался и доказывал – порой даже с мечом в руках - что невместно брать плату за проезд с правителя Асгарда, но довольно быстро осознал – двергов не переупрямить. Подгорным карликам все едино, царь ты или ремесленник. Вон на стене выбиты и залиты серебром предписания для въезжающих. Хоть тресни, а против них не попрешь. Плати, друг, и входи.  
\- Подождешь меня? – спешившись, Один похлопал коня по крутой шее. Слейпнир понимающе кивнул: мол, я в силах о себе позаботиться, шагай по своим делам, не тревожься, я никуда не денусь.  
Обронив в железный сундук две золотые монеты, гость получил милостивое дозволение пересечь границу княжества. Третий золотой пришлось отдать провожатому, ибо в здешних бесконечных коридорах, галереях, залах, шахтах и лестницах выходцу с поверхности в жизни не разобраться.  
Пошагали. Дверг впереди, забавно переваливаясь при ходьбе с боку на бок. Один за ним, пристукивая в такт шагам посохом и подметая гладкий камень разлетающимися полами плаща. Мимо плыли вытесанные из камня статуи, витые колонны и световые колодцы. В отдалении журчала вода, ритмично бухали тяжелые молоты, на стенах плясали далекие огненные отблески. Тяжесть земли давила, вынуждая невольно втягивать голову в плечи и поглядывать на арочный потолок. Всепроникающий холод, мерцающий блеск кристаллов, золотые светильники на стенах… и ни единого зеленого ростка, только порой на глаза попадаются каменные деревца белого мрамора с золотыми и серебряными листьями.  
Нужное Одину место располагалось довольно далеко от главных ворот княжества. Над полукруглой дверью красовалась начищенная бронзовая дщица с надписью «Владения семьи Брисинг» и висел большой колокол. Один заплатил провожатому, дернул цепочку колокола и приказал себе набраться терпения. Общение с двергами – дело непростое, требующее большой внутренней силы.  
Дверь слегка приоткрылась. Высунулся дверг. Судя по темному цвету одежд, короткой бороденке и скромным украшениям из меди – подмастерье или прислуга, покамест допущенный только встречать посетителей. Физиономия хмурая, под мышкой зажата толстенная книга.  
\- Прошу прощения, достопочтенный?..  
\- Харбард, - Один представился одним из своих бессчетных имен. – Я хотел бы повидать мастера Альфригга.  
\- Вы договаривались о встрече? Мастер очень, очень занят. Боюсь, он не сумеет уделить вам время, если вы…  
\- Я упредил его о том, что наведаюсь в Серые горы именно в этот день и в этот час, - с нажимом повторил Один. – Заранее. Письмом. Трижды, на случай, если одно из посланий затеряется.  
Безымянный дверг зашелестел страницами книги, невнятно бормоча под нос: «Харбард, Харбард…»  
\- Вы правы, - с явным сожалением в голосе признал подмастерье. – Тут и в самом деле значится некий Харбард. Что ж, входите. Добро пожаловать в дом семьи Брисинг. Порядок знаете? Любое оружие и магические вещи оставляем здесь, - дверг указал на длинный каменный стол, где уже лежали чей-то зеркально сверкающий топор, перевязь с метательными кинжалами и составной лук работы светлых альвов. Один неохотно присоединил к ним меч, серебряное кольцо и мешочек с гадательными рунами. После некоторого спора дверг разрешил гостю оставить при себе посох и провел дальше, в небольшой сводчатый чертог с неожиданно ярко расписанными стенами и шкафами, забитыми толстенными томами в раззолочённых переплетах. Гостя усадили за стол, принесли ванахеймского вина и странно блеклых фруктов – должно быть, выращенных в пещерах.  
Спустя пару чаш скрипнула дверца. Явился мастер Альфригг Брисинг собственной персоной – поперек себя шире, густая борода перевита жемчужными нитями. На шее цепь червонного золота в два пальца толщиной, необъятный узорчатый пояс, камзол лилового бархата расшит серебром, рубиновой шпинелью и мелкими аметистами. На курносом носу дверга торчали два отшлифованных до полной прозрачности круглых хрусталика, скрепленных дужкой.  
\- Мастер Альфригг, - Один с кряхтеньем встал для глубокого поклона. – Долгих тебе дней, верной руки и удачи в делах.  
\- Достопочтенный… Харбард, - дверг отлично знал, кто посетил его жилище, но рушиться по этому поводу на колени не торопился. Мастер-ювелир знал цену себе и своему искусству, и цена та была велика. А то, что к нему наведался бог асов… ну что ж, поработаем на бога, не впервой.  
Двергская традиция не позволяла немедля заводить разговор о делах. Требовалось проявить вежество, заинтересованно расспросив хозяина о том, как поживает его семейство, что новенького произошло в княжестве и для чего, по его просвещенному мнению, горят на небе ясные звездочки. Обсудили дела семейные, пожаловавшись друг другу на жен, тещ, отпрысков и родственников. Поговорили о новой золотоносной шахте в Серых горах, и о забредшем недавно в Свартальфхейм большом ётунском отряде, получившем от двергов достойный отпор. Перемолвились о последних новостях из Ванахейма и об огненном великане Сурте. По слухам, тот затеял совершить дерзкую вылазку к Хвельгельмиру, источнику Миров. Поглядеть, бьет ли еще чародейский родник.  
Сочтя наконец приличия соблюденными, а гостя – в достаточной степени замученным, дверг смилостивился:  
\- Так чем семейство Брисинг может помочь уважаемому Харбарду?  
\- Мне нужен подарок… - начал Один.  
\- Для мужчины, женщины? – немедля уточнил Альфригг.  
\- Для женщины…  
\- Юной девы, зрелой, в летах?..  
\- Пожалуй, что зрелой, - рассудил Всеотец.  
\- Вещь предназначена для дара в честь свадьбы, развода, памятной даты, ради выкупа, к рождению ребенка, для впечатления, ради увеличения богатства дамы и ее семьи, ради пожертвования богам? – привычно затарахтел дверг. Один поразмыслил.  
\- В честь памятной даты, - рассудил он. Альфригг просеменил к шкафам, в задумчивости провел пальцем по парчовым и кожаным корешкам, сияющим золотыми узорами, и решительно вытащил один из фолиантов. Распахнул перед заказчиком:  
\- Здесь собраны наши изделия подобного толка. Может, что приглянется?  
Один переворошил страницы. Отличный пергамент, белый, почти без желтоватого отлива. Яркими красками, во всех подробностях были изображены женские украшения – кольца, серьги, пояса, фибулы, ожерелья простые и сложные, лунницы, мониста, венцы, диадемы. От пестрого, сверкающего многообразия рябило в глазах. Пролистнув десятка три страниц, Один задумчиво прищурился и ткнул длинным узловатым пальцем в рисунок:  
\- Вот. Мне представлялось нечто подобное.  
\- Отменный выбор, почтенный Харбард, - одобрил мастер. – Отменный. Ваша дама останется довольна.  
Золотое ожерелье лунным полумесяцем загадочно сияло на фоне ночного неба. Оно состояло из сотен крохотных бусинок, между которыми были искусно вкраплены драгоценные камни и фигурки скачущих коней. Посередке расправляла крылья сказочная птица, под ней распустил лепестки цветок-подвеска сложного плетения. Любая женщина, будь то богиня или смертная, не раздумывая, отдала бы душу за право владеть такой красотой.  
\- Но есть одна сложность… - начал Один.  
\- С подарками женщинам всегда возникают сложности, - бодро откликнулся дверг. – Я догадываюсь, в чем суть вашей. Вещица должна быть зачарована, так?  
\- Так, - согласился Один.  
\- Можно устроить. На что станем чаровать – на красу неземную али на влечение сердечное к тому, кто дар преподнесет?  
Царю асов, как наяву, представилась Фригг. Верная и преданная. С умом, точно разящий клинок. Черные волосы, острый нос, темная кожа. Фригг похожа на галку или ворону, она как зимнее дерево с ободранными листьями, и слова ее частенько шершавы, что древесная кора. Фригг проницает будущее, читает души, как раскинутые руны – но клятва-гюйс запрещает ей делиться узнанным. Она заранее ведает любые речи, что будут произнесены, безошибочно отличает правду от лжи… и оттого частенько бывает неласкова и угрюма. Она сама это знает за собой, но ничего не может поделать. Такой уж она уродилась на свет, асинья Фригг, прядущая облака и дарующая мир семьям.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы женщина, которая станет носить это ожерелье, стала ласковей и покойнее, - тщательно подбирая слова, высказал свое пожелание Один. – Чтоб реже гневалась. Чтобы многие знания не были ей в тягость, и мудрость в ее душе взяла бы верх над желчностью.  
\- Сложновато, - мастер Альфригг подергал себя сперва за правый ус, потом за левый. Снял с носа и тщательно протер хрустальные стеклышки. Всеотец затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа. – Но исполнимо. Почтенному Харбарду ведомы наши условия?  
\- Магия в обмен на магию, - кивнул Один. Заполучить зачарованную двергами вещь можно было, только отдав взамен нечто, также исполненное чародейства. Это знал любой в Девяти Мирах. Чем сильнее вложенное двергами колдовство, тем могущественнее должен быть выкуп. Но ожерелье – не оружие, обойдется дешевле.  
\- Всяко-разные магические ларцы с Силой больше не принимаем, - предупредил мастер. – Перенасыщение рынка. Кладовые заполнены, проще говоря. В последнее время каждый второй чародей повадился мастерить ларцы Силы. Нет, я понимаю, хранить их удобно, и выглядят они внушительно… а проку от них никакого.  
Из складок одеяния Один вытащил небольшой замшевый мешочек, распустил завязки и высыпал содержимое перед двергским ювелиром. Неограненные камни тускло поблескивали, голубел сапфир в золотом перстне, звякнули тяжелые серебряные браслеты, испещренные рунами. Мастер Альфригг подался вперед, пристально разглядывая каждый камешек и каждый предмет.  
\- Что-то может пойти в ожерелье, что-то возьмите себе за труды, на ваше усмотрение, - Один присовокупил к горстке камней и украшений узкий и тонкий нож с рукоятью из рога серны. По клинку то и дело пробегали багровые искорки. – Этого достаточно?  
Дверг закряхтел. Дверг раза три или четыре перебрал кучку вещиц, перекладывая их с места на место. Дверг с сожалением поцокал языком, сочтя подношение правителя Асгарда недостаточным для оплаты такой тонкой работы. Но мастер Альфригг не первый день жил на свете и знал, когда приходит время пойти на попятную и согласиться.  
\- Сойдет, - кивнул он и подсчитал что-то, вдумчиво загибая пальцы. – Через шесть седмиц приходите, почтенный.  
Один тоже прекрасно знал, когда можно настаивать, а когда нельзя. Если дверг обещал закончить вещь через шесть седмиц, значит, уговаривать его исполнить заказ побыстрее бессмысленно.  
\- Я приеду за своим ожерельем ровно через шесть седмиц, - согласился Один. Договор был скреплен рукопожатьем и записью на пергаменте, со своеручными подписями обеих сторон и прикладыванием фамильных печатей.  
Распрощавшись с Альфриггом Брисингом и его подмастерьем, Всеотец отправился искать дорогу наверх – туда, где призывно сияло солнце и пасся в ожидании хозяина Слейпнир.

 

Божество обмана должно всегда быть готово к новым неожиданным знакомствам. Никогда не знаешь, где найдешь, где потеряешь, как обернется твоя судьба и кто из дальних знакомцев окажется полезным. Друзья, знакомые, родственники друзей и приятели знакомцев – неиссякаемый источник сведений и сплетен, новостей и известий из самых дальних уголков Девяти Миров. Это ужин и ночлег, когда ты в пути, это смазливая девица, чтобы скрасить вечер, это компаньоны и напарники в очередной авантюре. Наконец, это те, кого бесконечно можно разыгрывать и обманывать, на ком можно оттачивать свое остроумие и заимствовать новые знания.  
В общем, знакомства – наше все.  
Осознав это, Локи постарался сделать все, чтобы преодолеть врожденное высокомерие и сделаться самым общительным парнем во всех мирах.  
Сейчас паутина знакомств пришлась как нельзя кстати.  
Локи пребывал в пути. Не потому, что в Асгарде зашелестели новые сплетни о происшествии в садах - его репутация и прежде не отличалась сияющей незапятнанной белизной, а Бальдр был из тех, кто не любит трепаться понапрасну. Но Локи не хотелось никого видеть, в первую очередь Тора. Он не расстался с мыслью о мести, но достойная месть требовала разумного подхода и старательной подготовки. Локи искал подходящий камешек, который он чужими руками метнет с обрыва, обрушив на голову Тора отличную лавину.  
Бесконечные дороги привели Локи в пределы Серых гор Свартальфхейма, туда, где на перекрестке двух оживленных торговых трактов стояла харчевня «Кузнечный двор». Содержали ее дверги из колена Зеленой ветви. Уже которое поколение они предпочитали жить на поверхности земли, однако большой обеденный зал таверны все равно походил на внутренности пещеры. Просторный, полутемный и с низким потолком, столы и скамьи из черного падука, твердого как гранит – и захочешь вырезать на столешнице похабень, только нож зря затупишь. У дальней стены огромный камин из дикого камня, над огнем устроена сложная система вертелов. Широкий проход делил залу ровнехонько пополам, упираясь в стойку кабатчика, массивную, как крепостной бастион. За стойкой распоряжался дверг с короткой черной бородой, ему помогали две смазливые девицы из светлых альвов, шмыгавшие по залу с подносами.  
Локи и его знакомец устроились в дальнем конце зала, за уединенным столом, отделенным от прочего помещения легкой кованой решеткой. Собутыльника асгардца звали Грером. Был он младшим отпрыском почтенной двергской семьи Брисинг, кузнецом и изрядным сплетником. Локи раззнакомился с двергом в те годы, когда Одину вздумалось обзавестись артефактами двергской работы, да такими, чтобы больше ни у кого в Девяти Мирах не было. Снаряжая большое посольство в Свартальфхейм, Один тонко намекнул побратиму – не мог бы Локи проявить свое прославленное хитроумие и как-нибудь добиться, чтобы покупка двергских побрякушек не разорила Асгард?  
Локи почесал в затылке, пораскинул умом и вызвал самоуверенных двергов на поединок мастерства. Заявив, что дети Имира, невзирая на свое неумеренное бахвальство, не способны воплотить в жизнь те вещи, которые порождает его пытливое и бойкое воображение.  
Асгард обзавелся целой кучей магического оружия, включая достопамятный Мьёльнир, Один не заплатил за сокровища ни единой монетки, а Локи, как проигравшему спор, торжественно зашили рот. Золотой иглой и оленьими жилами. Проходил он молчаливым недолго, года два или три, но вспоминал эти времена с крайней неприязнью и досадой. С тех пор у него появилась привычка в сильной задумчивости проводить пальцем по губам, удостоверяясь, что даже малейшие шрамы давным-давно затянулись и не оставили по себе ни малейшего следа.  
Грер ужасно обрадовался появлению асгардца и поводу славно посидеть в кабаке. Дверг трещал языком без умолку, обрушив на Локи водопад последних новостей Свартальфхейма и требуя взамен свежайших сплетен из жизни двора асгардского. Сплетен у Локи всегда было в избытке, с бархатного зимнего эля собеседники как-то незаметно перешли на терновицу тройной выгонки, от которой даже у троллей слезы на глаза наворачиваются. Изрядно захмелевший Грер изловил Локи за отворот камзола, притянул ближе и заговорщицки прошипел:  
\- Слышь, чего скажу! Не поверишь, кто к нам намедни явился! Ну-ка угадай, что такое – две ноги на дважды четырех ногах, и еще одна в руках?  
\- Лихо одноглазое, - смекнул Локи, и дверг оглушительно заржал:  
\- Оно самое! И знаешь, чего ему от нас занадобилось? Только тс-с-с, об этом никто-никто не должен знать, мы в том клятву давали, что ни-ни-ни!  
\- Тс-с-с, - охотно согласился Локи. – Вот смотри, я делаю так, - он наособицу щелкнул пальцами, - теперь нас никто в целом мире не услышит. Даже мухи.  
Грер подозрительно воззрился на муху, деловито ползающую по краю блюда с объедками жареной утки. Рассудив, что магия – магией, а так будет надежнее, прихлопнул насекомое.  
\- Точно никто не слышит?  
\- Зуб даю, - заверил его Локи. – Неужто великому Одноглазому понадобился новый меч? А может, он решил заказать себе новый костыль и заодно вставной глаз?  
Грер забулькал в чашу с терновкой:  
\- Да ну тебя! Как брякнешь, так потом вовек не отдышишься! Не-е, он не оружие сковать хотел. Ожерелье.  
\- Ожерелье? – искренне удивился Локи. Зачем это Всеотцу занадобилось ожерелье двергской работы? Неужто опять завел себе кого на стороне и улещивает несговорчивую деву подарками? – Красивое хоть?  
Дверг мечтательно воздел помутневшие от выпитого глаза к потолку и восхищенно зацокал языком.  
\- Ты не представляешь, какое оно! Над ним сам Двалин взялся работать, у него рука на девичьи игрушки легкая. Оно такое, такое… - от недостатка слов Грер хватил неразбавленной терновицы прямо из кувшина и сдавленно заперхал: - Оно разом как звезды и луна, да! Как цветущий сад весною, словно невинная девица, и еще словно водопад на закате… Умереть – не встать, вот оно какое, я тебе скажу!  
\- За мастерство и мастеров, - предложил Локи, чокаясь с двергом кружками. – Да ты воистину скальд, как я погляжу. А глянуть на эту красоту никак?  
\- Никак, - с сожалением покачал головой Грер. – Я сам тайком пробираюсь смотреть, как брат из мастерской уходит. Глаз не оторвать, дух захватывает! Я над ним стоял-стоял, насилу уговорил себя прочь убраться, а то Двалин осерчал бы сильно.  
\- Интересно, для кого творится такое чудо? – бросил пробный камень Локи.  
\- Вот и я гадаю, - охотно поддержал дверг. – У вас в Асгарде никого, случаем, замуж не выдают? В таком ожерелье только свадьбу играть.  
Локи задумался. Асгардские невесты и женихи были наперечет. Бальдр и Нанна никак не могли придти к общему решению. Фулла упрямо желала оставаться в девицах, Идунн в очередной раз повздорила с нареченным и взяла слово обратно. Тор в надежном союзе с Мьёльнир-Молнией, Фрейя… Зачем бы Одину заказывать ожерелье для Фрейи? Оно конечно, слухи об этой парочке ходят с того дня, как молоденькую Фрейю из Ванахейма привезли заложницей в Асгард, но на горячем их пока никто не ловил.  
\- Нет, скорых свадеб у нас вроде не предвидится… Хотя к чему свадьба, когда любая девица заради такого подарка и так будет не против?  
Дверг понимающе расхохотался. Разговор перескочил на женщин, их переменчивый нрав и непомерную жадность – сколько добра не перетаскай к ее ногами, ей мало. Душу вытянет, жилами перевьет, кошелек опустошит до последней медяшки, а все едино не даст. Ты же еще виноватым выйдешь, мол, не так поглядел да не то молвил.  
\- А может, он того… может, для Фригг его покупает? – предположил Грер, когда в сумерках они вышли из гостеприимного «Кузнечного двора» и, пошатываясь, побрели в сторону большака. Локи недоверчиво фыркнул:  
\- Для жены-то? Такую красу, как ты описываешь, для жен не заказывают. Жене в дар любая побрякушка сгодится, а ожерелье из небесных звезд – точно для зазнобы, помяни мое слово.  
Проводив дверга до ворот княжества, Локи свернул вверх по склону, раздумывая. Таинственное ожерелье всецело завладело его помыслами. Локи вертел свою задумку так и эдак, словно в руки ему угодил неказистый кусок породы с заточенной внутри драгоценностью. Как бы расколоть неподатливый камень и извлечь сокровище неповрежденным? Как сплести цепь вроде бы случайных обстоятельств так, чтобы добиться нужного поворота событий?  
По всему выходило, опять придется просить о помощи.  
Оглядевшись, Локи заметил то, что ему требовалось – трепетавшее листьями на ветру ясеневое дерево. В любом из миров ясень – малое отражение великого Мирового Древа, что тянется от бездны к небесам, поддерживая ветвями сияющие сферы миров.  
Локи уселся под деревом, поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, откинул голову назад и прижался затылком к шершавому теплому стволу. Зажмурился, изгоняя из мыслей лишнее – замыслы, ненависть, страхи, желания. Слившись с деревом и травой, превратившись в камень, источающий тихий, настойчивый зов.  
Когда он закрывал глаза, вечерело. Когда открыл – день был в самом разгаре, и на голову ему сыпались прошлогодняя листва и древесная труха. Кто-то двигался в кроне, и, вскинув голову, Локи увидел мягко выступавшую по длинному суку Рататоск.  
Она все-таки пришла.  
Вестница богов, обитательница ветвей Иггдрасиля считалась белкой и в общих чертах смахивала на маленького шустрого зверька. Вот только размерами милая белочка не уступала упитанной рыси, а два торчавших из-под верхней губы оранжевых резца больше напоминали острые кинжалы. Шкурка Рататоск отливала осенней листвой, рыжей в ржавчину, вдоль хребта тянулась черная полоса. Нрава Рататоск была шустрого и проказливого. Превыше всего на свете она ценила еще неизвестные никому сплетни, орехи с серебристой лещины, что растет в уединенных долинах Ванахейма, и яблочный сидр острова Эйре в Мидгарде.  
Зная ее привычки, Локи озаботился заранее раздобыть то и другое. На пеньке рядом с ясенем был расстелен холст, где он горсткой рассыпал орехи и положил кожаную флягу с вытисненным узором в виде змей.  
Мед, орехи и общество Локи.  
Искушение было слишком сильным.  
Рататоск спрыгнула вниз, в полете ловко перекувырнувшись через голову. Приземлилась она уже на две ноги в меховых опорках.  
Оборотень, в другом обличье она представала девицей из рода альвов, среднего росточка и плотного сложения. Длинные уши с кисточками и пышный хвост по-прежнему остались при ней, темную кожу покрывала короткая густая шерстка. Девица-Рататоск носила короткую меховую жилетку, пряча под ней маленькие упругие грудки, и намотанный вокруг бедер килт. Цветами она выбрала зеленый, желтый и бурый.  
\- Несравненная Рататоск, - Локи в самом деле был рад ее видеть.  
\- Лок-ки. Давно не встр-речались, - белка-оборотень забавно прищелкивала языком на звонких согласных и пришептывала на глухих – торчавшие передние зубки мешали ей правильно говорить. Она плюхнулась рядом с пеньком, скрестив ноги, и бросила в рот орешек, с хрустом раскусив скорлупу. – Чем пор-радуешь стар-рушку Р-Рататоск?  
Локи немедля вывалил на нее ворох последних новостей Асгарда и Свартальфхейма. Белка косила черными, как ягоды тутовника, глазами, не забывая прикладываться к фляжке – но было заметно, что все это она уже слышала.  
Напоследок Локи приберег слух о дивном ожерелье, что втайне куют дверги Серых гор. Рататоск заинтересовалась. Кисточки на ее ушах встали торчком, глаза азартно заблестели. Локи добавил в голос проникновенности, для полноты картины осторожно взяв девицу-оборотня за руку-лапу с твердыми подушечками пальцев и коричневыми ногтями. Рататоск смущенно прикрылась хвостом и хихикнула, но руку не отобрала.  
Она была единственной в своем роде. Одной на все Девять Миров. Кто-то из богов сотворил ее в начале времен, но не озаботился дать шустрой вестнице племя и достойного спутника.  
Никому не приходило в голову, что болтливой Рататоск позарез нужен дружок. Ведь мало кто знал о том, что Рататоск была зверем и женщиной. Одинокой и тоскующей в обеих своих обличьях.  
Никому, кроме Локи. Умудрившемуся прижить трех детей с королевой ведьм Мюрквида и переспать с доброй половиной асгардских девиц и жен. Это не считая Свадильфари-жеребца.  
Ну, белочка. Это даже интересней, когда белочка. Причем говорящая. Порой визжащая от полноты чувств. Рататоск всецело разделяла мнение Локи о том, что любовь мало чем отличается от сражения. Она дралась до последнего, и имела привычку в порыве страсти больно впиваться острыми зубами в плечо бога.  
Когда все заканчивалось, шумная и говорливая белочка-оборотень становилась тихой-тихой. Обессиленно лежала рядом в траве, пристроив голову на сгибе руки Локи, и молчала. Не выспрашивала настойчиво, встретятся ли они еще раз, не теребила бессмысленными признаниями, лишь смотрела яркими глазищами.  
\- Сначала любовь, дела потом, спасибо и на этом, - обрела голос Рататоск. – Тебе что-то от меня нужно.  
\- Рататоск, - укоризненно протянул Локи. – Ты несправедлива. Ты знаешь, как сильно я к тебе привязан. Я даже предложил бы тебе выйти за меня, но ты ведь не согласишься!  
\- Я подумаю, - со смешком обещала Рататоск. – Не томи, выкладывай.  
\- Мне нужна твоя услуга, - начал Локи. – Не могла бы ты где-то через седмицу наведаться в чертоги Фрейи?  
\- Легко, - с вызовом откликнулась оборотень.  
\- Фрейя, конечно, захочет последних новостей. Поведай ей о двергском ожерелье. Так, чтобы она заслушалась. Ты сможешь, ты ведь такая умница, - подольстился Локи. Рататоск оскалилась в понимающей ухмылке:  
\- Но это ведь не все?  
\- Постарайся, чтобы твоим речам внимала не только Фрейя, но и ее двор… И вот еще, - Локи привлек голову Рататоск поближе и зашептал в подергивающееся ухо с кисточкой на конце. – Запомнила?  
\- Слово в слово, - белка задумалась. – А ежели она начнет выспрашивать, от кого я это слышала, скажу – от двергов Серых гор. Они говорили об этом в трактире и смеялись, верно?  
\- Молодец, - искренне похвалил сметливую подружку Локи. – Именно так все и было.  
Солнце пригревало. Рататоск была теплая и мягкая, от нее пахло диким лесом и медом. Рядом с ней было хорошо дремать, мысленно шлифуя кусочки мозаики и прикидывая их место в общей картине.  
Когда оборотень ошибочно сочла Локи заснувшим, она тихонько вывернулась из кольца его рук и сменила облик. Постояла рядом – и вскоре до Локи долетел звук царапанья когтей о кору. Рататоск ушла. Она всегда уходила вот так, не прощаясь и не оглядываясь, тихо и быстро. Убегала, как чудом избежавший встречи с охотником зверек.  
Все-таки в ней было куда больше от животного, чем от женщины.

Асгард, Фолькванг.

Рататоск всегда блюла обещания. Ей нравилась мысль о том, что ей отводится место в планах Локи – хотя оборотень и сознавала, что не в силах полностью оценить размах чужого замысла.  
Создатель Рататоск наделил свое творение даром безошибочно распознавать правду. Ее собеседники могли заблуждаться, преувеличивать или преуменьшать. Рататоск с равным вниманием выслушивала всех, но запоминала и пересказывала только то, что было истиной, оттого любой в Девяти Мирах доверял сказанному белкой-оборотнем. Вестница богов никогда не лгала. И точно знала, что Локи не выдумал историю об ожерелье двергов. Оно существует. Таинственно сияет где-то в подгорных чертогах, готовясь родится на свет.  
В назначенный день Рататоск поднялась по огромному стволу Иггдрасиля почти до самой макушки, свернула на одной из могучих ветвей и, пробежав до самого конца, спрыгнула вниз. Оборотень проделывала это сотни раз, и все едино – сердце замирало, а дыхание перехватывало. Во снах к ней приходило навязчивое видение – вот она летит, растопырив лапы, и вокруг пустота. Она падает в прозрачно-голубую бесконечность, истошно визжа и тщетно пытаясь уцепиться за что-нибудь. Миры пролетают мимо, когда она разбивается о бесчувственные гранитные валуны. Магия взмывает над ней сверкающим облачком золотых искр и уплывает наверх, а она остается – белка, крохотное животное, озабоченное только пищей, самцом, потомством и тем, как не угодить в зубы хищникам. Белка с воспоминаниями о том, как она была человеком.  
Рататоск мягко шлепнулась в густую траву. Цвел шиповник, воздух пропитался густым медвяным запахом, и у нее слегка закружилась голова. Оборотень встряхнулась, убедившись, что благополучно добралась именно туда, куда нужно. Вон за древесными кронами поднимаются к безоблачным небесам серебряно-алые черепицы крыш палат Фрейи, прекрасного Фолькванга.  
Встав столбиком, белка прислушалась. Уловив женские голоса, смех и перезвон струн арфы, вприпрыжку поскакала по усыпанной разноцветными камнями дорожке. Дорожка вильнула, выводя к большому круглому навесу на покрытых тонкой резьбой опорах.  
«Ага. Это я удачно зашла», - поздравила себя Рататоск.  
Под навесом расположилась Фрейя с заглянувшими на огонек подругами – Фуллой, Идунн и Гевьон. Не считая прислужниц, одна из которых старательно дергала струны арфы, а прочие болтали вполголоса, вышивали, перешептывались и хихикали. Рататоск не спешила показываться им на глаза, рассматривая общество асиний из своего убежища в малиновых зарослях. Как хлопотливая белка – запасы орехов, она перебирала в памяти то, что знала о Фрейе.  
Прекраснейшая из прекрасных, дочь морского хозяина Ньёрда, заложница, ставшая своей. Добродетельные жены и верные супруги Асгарда дружно невзлюбили деву Фрейю с первого дня ее появления в городе асов. Слишком смазливая, ворчали они. Слишком дружелюбная, слишком доверчивая, слишком падкая на дары и красивые слова.  
Из-за своего нежного и отзывчивого сердца Фрейя вечно оказывалась втянута в нелепые истории с участием подозрительных мужчин. То ей невесть зачем понадобилось разгуливать по Мидгарду, где она встретилась с неким ярлом Оддом и от большой любви умудрилась выскочить за него замуж. К счастью, ярл ушел в очередной поход в море, да там и сгинул, а безутешную Фрейю отец и брат привезли обратно в Асгард. Поговаривали, якобы на самом деле Оддом прикидывался Всеотец, очарованный юной красоткой – ибо замужество Фрейи удивительным образом совпало с очередным странствием Одина по Девяти Мирам. Потом Фрейю очаровал смертный поклонник Оттар, доныне обитающий в ее чертогах в шкуре огромного кабана Хильдисвини. Когда же богиня решила наведаться в Льёсальфахейм, в Асгарде поняли, что увидят ее вновь не скоро. Локи предлагал всем желающим побиться об заклад: вернется Фрейя с живым гостинцем в подоле или все-таки постесняется тащить в Асгард орущий благим матом подарочек от альвов?  
Фрейру, ее брату, опять пришлось собираться в поход за загулявшей сестрицей. К тому времени Фрейя так прониклась свободными нравами альвов, что уговорила брата остаться вместе с ней – и жили они отнюдь не как брат и сестра, но как муж и жена.  
Их счастливое бытие кончилось вместе с визитом в Альфхейм мрачного Тора, приволокшего парочку увлёкшихся ванов обратно. Было много криков, слез, угроз и обвинений, Фрейя клялась стать серьезнее и помнить хотя бы о чести своего рода – но благих намерений достало ненадолго. Вокруг прекрасной богини опять закружился пестрый хоровод друзей и приятелей – мидгардцы, ваны, асы и светлые альвы, всех не упомнишь и не перечислишь.  
Правда, Фрейя стала осторожнее и с поличным больше не попадалась. Однако ее репутация в Асгарде так и осталась подмоченной и слегка двусмысленной. Особенно после того, как стороной выяснилось: Локи может считать себя выигравшим в том давешнем споре. Фрейя прижила в Альфахейме невесть от кого дочурку, а когда той стукнуло шестнадцать, выпросила у Одина разрешение привести очаровательное дитя по имени Хнос-Драгоценность в Асгард. Златокудрая дочь отличалась столь же жизнерадостным нравом, что и мать, немедля обзавелась поклонниками и вероятными женихами, и Фрейе пришлось упрятать дочурку под замок. Дабы Хнос своим нежным щебетанием не сманивала у матери воздыхателей.  
\- Рататоск! – глазастая Фулла первой заметила оборотня в малиннике и радостно взмахнула рукой. – Смотрите, Рататоск пришла!  
\- Милая Рататоск! Иди к нам! – наперебой принялись зазывать дамы. На столе немедля появилась корзинка с орехами и целое блюдо коржиков в меду. Видно, асиньи донельзя соскучились по новостям из Девяти Миров.  
Белка выбралась из кустов, взбежала по ступенькам и уселась, распушив хвост. Щелкнула надкушенным орехом, из-под резцов полетели скорлупки. Девы терпеливо ждали, пересмеиваясь в расшитые жемчугом рукава платьев и выжидающе смотря на вестницу богов.  
Утолив голод, Рататоск заговорила. Ее слушательниц ничуть не волновали ратные подвиги и число убитых героями троллей, торговые соглашения и военные союзы. Фрейе и ее подругам хотелось знать, чьи судьбы сошлись воедино, а чьи сердца разбились. У кого народились дети, кто удачно вышел замуж, а кто разошелся, решив начать жизнь заново. Кого соблазнили, кого отвергли, кто бежал от воли родителей, а кто смирился и обрел счастье. Кого одарили златым венцом, а кого – серебряными подвесками…  
\- Еще слыхала я, что в Свартальфхейме, в самом сердце Серых гор, из-под двергских молотов скоро явится дивной красы ожерелье, коему не сыщется равных в мире, - разливалась Рататоск. – Оно прекраснее вечерней зари и морской глади перед закатом, зеленее весенней травы и сверкает ярче, чем утренняя роса…  
\- Ах! – восхищенным хором вздохнули Идунн и Гевьон, на чей шее мерцала искорками тяжелая золотая лунница с яхонтами.  
\- Ночью от него исходит свет, подобный лунному, а днем – сияние, затмевающее солнце, - на Рататоск снизошло вдохновение. – Оно притягивает взоры и радует глаз, ослепляет тысячью небесных звезд и…  
\- Милая Рататоск, - перебила оборотня Фрейя. Меж тонких, идеально ровных бровей богини пролегла едва заметная морщинка, - всем ведомо, как высоко подгорные карлики ценят изделия своих рук. Скажи, не слыхала ли ты о цене, которую они намерены запросить за это сокровище? Или они создают его для кого-то? Хотела б я знать имя счастливицы, в руки которой вложат сей удивительный дар!  
\- И прозвище того, кто способен столь щедро одарить свою подругу, - на редкость вовремя вставила Идунн.  
Белка-оборотень многозначительно прижмурилась:  
\- Это мне в точности неведомо…  
\- Милая Рататоск, открой нам хотя бы то, о чем ты догадываешься! – в четыре голоса воззвали асгардские девы. Рататоск как наяву видела прекрасные украшения, сотканные воспаленным женским воображением, видела, как каждая из подруг примеряет драгоценный убор, и слышала не дающий им покоя вопрос: «Может, оно предназначено мне? Вдруг случится такое чудо, и оно достанется именно мне?» - Обещаем, мы никому не скажем ни слова! Клянемся, будем немы, как надгробие Имира! Только намекни!  
\- Странная весть долетела до моих ушей, - Рататоск пошевелила своими замечательными ушами с кисточками на концах. - Якобы приезжал в Серые горы странник именем Харбард, вел долгие беседы с двергом из колена Брисингов… и поминал в тех беседах некую деву Грид.  
\- Грид? – удивленно переспросила Фулла. – Грид-великанша, что недавно родила сына от неведомого отца? Но зачем бы…  
Идунн дернула подругу за рукав, прервав на полуслове и зашипев ей на ухо. Алые губки Фуллы округлились в изумленном и понимающем «О!». Раздраженная морщинка на лике Фрейи стала глубже и выразительнее. Оборотень сделала вид, якобы ровным счетом ничего не замечает:  
\- Но сей слух кажется мне подгнившим, как орех, целую зиму провалявшийся под снегом. Я бы не стала доверять ему. Могу ли я задержаться в твоих садах, добрая к гостям Фрейя?  
\- Конечно, - рассеянно кивнула богиня. – Оставайся в Фолькванге, сколько пожелаешь, милая Рататоск. Мой дом – твой дом.  
Семя пало на благодатную почву. Оно пустило корни и обзавелось стеблем, на котором распустился благоухающий ядовитый цветок. Подруги Фрейи наперебой обсуждали новости из Свартальфхейма, но сама богиня, как заметила Рататоск, в скором времени оставила их. Гревшаяся на солнышке белка-оборотень лениво подумала, не проследить ли за ней, но решила не трогаться с места. Она вестница и собиратель слухов, а не соглядатай. Куда бы ни пошла Фрейя и с кем бы ни заговорила, Рататоск все едино вскоре об этом узнает.

Прекрасная Фрейя пребывала в ярости. Она и раньше догадывалась, что не пользуется в Асгарде особым уважением, но это было уже чересчур. Даже Рататоск-сплетница, небось, в душе потешается над ней. Какая-то Грид, великанша, ётуново семя, безобразная, как горный тролль, что ни ступить, ни молвить толком не умеет – и получит в дар прекраснейшее из украшений! И все почему? Да потому, что из прогнившего чрева Грид на свет выполз отпрыск мужского пола! Все, все знают, кто был его отцом! Знают, да помалкивают, хихикая украдкой, мерзавцы двуличные. А она оказалась не столь везуча, она родила дочь. Дочь, до сих пор не признанную отцом – потому что премудрый одноглазый стервец, ухмыляясь и глядя ей в глаза, заявил: мол, он совсем не уверен в своем отцовстве. Фрейя так ветрена и переменчива. Сегодня обнимает одного, завтра ласкает другого, в постель уляжется с третьим и запросто уверит четвертого в том, что именно он и есть мечта всей ее жизни. Нет, он не признает Хнос. Пусть дева покамест останется безотчей дочуркой прекрасной Фрейи. Зачем ей отец, с такой-то матерью?  
\- Почему? – Фрейя хотела разрыдаться, но вовремя спохватилась: от слез веки распухнут, а лицо покраснеет. Лучше стиснуть зубы и крепиться. Никакого плача. Она возьмет себя в руки, она будет сильной. Сильной, ётуны вас всех раздери!  
На всякий случай Фрейя вытерла сухие глаза, подобрала юбки и решительно зашагала вниз по склону холма. Высокая трава цеплялась за подол, с легким шорохом взлетали напуганные ею бабочки и птицы. Пожалуй, редко кто в Девяти Мирах мог похвалиться тем, что видел беспечную и жизнерадостную Фрейю такой – суровой и сосредоточенной, ровно воин перед боем.  
Богиня направлялась в Ингвихёльм, чертоги, принадлежащие ее любимому братцу, ее отражению в темной гладкой воде – Фрейру. Не сомневаясь, что застанет там очередную пирушку. Хвала всем богам, за столом Фрейра хотя бы не принято проламывать черепа собеседникам, метать топоры в потолочную балку, орать во всю глотку боевые песни и спорить о том, кто кого перепьет. Сюда сходятся любители спокойных застольных бесед и мастера сплетения кеннингов. Даже богиня может спокойно пройти через зал, не опасаясь, что ее нахально ущипнут за задницу.  
\- Фрейр, нам надо поговорить.  
\- Отчего самые мои крупные неприятности начинаются именно с этих слов? – добродушно проворчал братец Фрейр. Дети Ньёрда родились близнецами, в детстве даже родные умудрялись их путать, особенно когда дети для смеху менялись одеждами, наряжаясь девицами или мальчишками.  
Но время шло, брат и сестра выросли. Теперь никто не спутает Фрейра и Фрейю. Единственное, что осталось у них общим – взгляды цвета спокойного моря в ясный день… да некогда разделенное ложе. Фрейр не любил вспоминать об этом, утверждая, что пребывал в помрачении рассудка, когда сестрица заворожила его особо коварной альвхеймской магией. Он долго не мог простить Фрейе дурманных, головокружительных ночей, заявив, что впредь подобного никогда больше не повторится. Фрейе пришлось смириться – хотя лучшего любовника, чем брат, она так и не сыскала.  
\- Меня оскорбили, - заявила Фрейя, когда дети Ньёрда остались наедине.  
Фрейр возвёл глаза к потолку:  
\- Что стряслось на этот раз?  
Фрейя не удержалась, бесслезно всхлипнув – и высказала брату все, что наболело на душе. Помянув и Всеотца, и ярла Одда, и Гиннара из ванов, и князя Фьялару из альвов, и еще многих, о которых Фрейр прежде и краем уха не слыхивал. Ему начало казаться, что сестра никогда не закончит клясть провинившихся перед ней мужчин, коварно надсмеявшихся над ее трепетным сердцем. Бог в унынии сожалел о том, что вообще пошел на поводу у сестры и согласился ее выслушать. Ничего нового она все равно не скажет.  
Фрейя наконец добралась до ненавистной Грид:  
\- После всего, что между нами было, он идет к двергам и клянчит у них ожерелье! Золотое ожерелье для нее! Для мерзкой великанши, всех заслуг которой – что она родила ему очередного ублюдка! А мне, мне даже жалкого бисерного браслета не подарил! Воспользовался и пошел, а на следующий же день позабыл обо мне! Все вы, мужчины, свиньи!  
\- Из окружающих тебя свиней я знаю только Хильдисвини. И я бы поостерегся называть его свиньей, - Фрейр попытался обратить дело в шутку. И он, и отец с матерью, и друзья семьи, и многочисленная родня не раз пытались воззвать к разуму Фрейи, уговаривая богиню быть сдержанней и не вешаться на шею всем встречным мужчинам подряд. Тщетно – стоило в поле зрения Фрейи возникнуть кому-то интересному, как она забывала обо всем, начиная очаровательно улыбаться, прихорашиваться и озорно стрелять глазками. Фрейя была неисправима. Фрейя просто была. Такая, как есть.  
\- А Хильдисвини я прикажу изжарить к пиру на Самайн! – рявкнула озлобленная богиня. – Он мне надоел! От него воняет! Он все ломает и все портит!  
\- Ну так не держи его в доме, – подал разумный совет Фрейр. – Кабану место в лесу… Сестрица, я никак не могу взять в толк – чего ты все-таки хочешь?  
\- Чтобы ты поехал со мной в Свартальфхейм, - выпалила дорогая сестрица. – Я возьму с собой валькирий. Мы явимся в Серые горы и потребуем от двергов отдать ожерелье мне. Я заслужила его!  
Она вскочила, прекрасная в своей ярости, с вздымающейся грудью и пылающими негодованием серыми очами. Фрейр молча посмотрел на сестру снизу вверх и отрицательно мотнул головой:  
\- Нет.  
\- Что? – не поверила своим ушам Фрейя.  
\- Нет, дорогая моя. С Асгарда вполне достанет Тора с его безумными вылазками в Ётунхейм. Не хватало еще, чтобы ты с мечом наперевес ринулась воевать с двергами. Ты их не знаешь, а я знаю. Дверги хуже, чем все ётуны и тролли, вместе взятые. Никому еще не удавалось что-то насильно отобрать у них. А выманить или купить побрякушку ты не сумеешь. Не выставляй себя на посмешище, Фрейя. Уймись.  
\- Но я… - богиня неловко шлепнулась на скамью, ее гнев сменился жалостливой гримаской, - я так рассчитывала на твою помощь!..  
\- Напрасно, - Фрейр изо всех сил пытался быть суровым и несгибаемым, как подобает мужу достойному. – Сестрица, положа руку на сердце, неужто тебе не хватает побрякушек? Достаточно одного намека, чтобы твои друзья по колено завалили тебя кольцами и браслетами, одно краше другого.  
\- Мне не нужны их жалкие подачки! Я хочу это ожерелье! Оно должно принадлежать мне, а не какой-то великаньей потаскушке! – еще немного, и Фрейя принялась бы в бессильной ярости стучать кулачками по столу и швыряться золотыми чашами в стены жилища брата.  
\- Послушай, милая, - Фрейр сделал еще одну попытку утихомирить сестру, - ты не задумывалась, вдруг оно изначально предназначено тебе? Один решил преподнести тебе неожиданный дар, оттого и хранит свой замысел в тайне? Своим неожиданным вмешательством ты все разрушишь и испортишь. Наберись терпения. Обожди.  
Богиня осеклась. Нахмурилась, размышляя.  
\- Нет, - наконец сказала она. – Рататоск слышала, они говорили о Грид. Ты же знаешь, Рататоск никогда не лжет.  
\- Это верно, - вынужденно согласился с сестрой Фрейр. – Но даже Рататоск способна ошибаться. Ее можно обмануть или ввести в заблуждение…  
\- Кого, Рататоск? – Фрейя пренебрежительно отмахнулась. – Никогда и ни за что. Значит, ты не поедешь со мной?  
\- Не поеду, - твердо повторил Фрейр. – И тебе не советую. Обещай мне, что не кинешься в Свартальфхейм очертя голову. Обещай, сестра. Не то, клянусь именем нашего отца, посажу под замок.  
Его тон и вид свидетельствовали о том, что Фрейр не шутит. Он и впрямь намеревался взять непокорную сестрицу под белы руки, а то и за косу, отвести в верхние покои и запереть там, пока та не опомнится и не придет в себя.  
Фрейя вымученно кивнула:  
\- Хорошо. Пусть мерзавка Грид выхваляется на пирах своим ожерельем. Пусть Девять Миров насмехаются надо мной. Я буду сидеть тихо и вышивать рубашки своему отсутствующему мужу. Как тут на днях метко высказались твои друзья? Ах да, был ли вообще у Фрейи муж – или ей пригрезилось?  
\- Фрейя…  
\- Избавь меня от пустых слов, - богиня с достоинством поднялась на ноги, оправила складки платья и шитую золотом ленту длинного пояса. – Я прекрасно знаю, что вы думаете обо мне. Глупая маленькая Фрейя, так вы шепчетесь за моей спиной?  
Она вышла, высоко неся голову и яростно стуча каблучками сапожек по липовым доскам пола. Фрейр горестно вздохнул. Что за упрямое создание. Ничего не желает слушать, ничего не хочет понимать. Взбрело ей в голову это ожерелье. Подумаешь, золотая проволока с кучкой камней. Как бы глупостей не натворила. Она, конечно, сулилась не покидать Асгард, но это же Фрейя – сейчас обещала, через пару ударов сердца позабыла или вовсе передумала.  
Вернувшись домой, Фрейя первым делом отправила служанку выяснить, здесь ли еще Рататоск – и не могла ли вестница богов заглянуть в чертоги.  
Вскоре оборотень запрыгнула в окно и уселась на подоконнике, свесив пушистый хвост.  
\- Милая Рататоск, - обратилась к ней богиня, - скажи, ведомо ли тебе, в каких краях сейчас носит Локи?  
Белка не удивилась. Локи предупредил ее, что Фрейя начнет расспрашивать о нем. Может, сразу после рассказа об ожерелье. Может, спустя два или три дня, но спросит непременно. И растолковал Рататоск, как ей надлежит отвечать.  
\- Ведомо, - закивала Рататоск. – Он в Ванахейме. У Белого озера. Но пробудет там недолго.  
\- А что он там делает? – заинтересовалась Фрейя.  
\- Ожидает полнолуния и поры цветения нирнов, - не замедлила с ответом Рататоск. Фрейя, сама чародейка, прочитавшая немало трактатов о составлении магических зелий, понимающе кивнула. Ну конечно, ванахеймские алые нирны, редкие и скрытные, за которыми приходится изрядно полазать по болотам и рекам. Колдуны и маги Девяти Миров порой предпринимают вылазки за ними – и Хеймдалль ничуть не удивится, если Фрейя попросит его открыть ей путь в Ванахейм.  
\- Спасибо, дорогая, - Фрейя хлопнула в ладоши, велев вбежавшим прислужницам немедля заложить свою колесницу. Она отправляется на прогулку. Нет, она едет одна, и незачем делать такие испуганные глаза. Кто в Девяти Мирах осмелится причинить зло прекраснейшей из прекрасных?

Ванахейм, Белое озеро - Свартальфхейм, Серые горы.

Стоя по колено в густой воде, Локи сосредоточенно перебирал собранные растения и придирчиво осматривал белесые луковицы в основании стеблей, когда неподалеку разверзлось небо. Громыхнула молния, из обрамленной радужным сиянием узкой черной трещины выскользнули две огромные рыси, влекущие за собой колесницу. Несколько мгновений все они – колесница, пятнистые твари и женщина с поводьями в руках – казались глазу причудливой картиной. Полупрозрачной фреской, нарисованной широкими взмахами кисти поверх обычного пейзажа – берег озера, уходящие вдаль пологие холмы и сиреневый лес на горизонте.  
Прореха в ткани мира затянулась, неожиданные гости обрели объем и телесность. Колесница плавно опустилась на землю, прокатилась по песчаной полосе, оставляя за собой глубокие следы, и остановилась. Рысь слева опустила голову и принялась жадно лакать воду. Рысь справа брезгливо отряхивала лапы и недовольно ворчала. Женщина в разлетающемся плаще лазоревого цвета перевесилась через борт повозки и, приложив ладонь к глазам, вгляделась против солнца. Неуверенно окликнула:  
\- Локи?  
\- Нет, Лафей и все его воинство, - жизнерадостно откликнулся Локи. В бессчётный раз поздравив себя с возрастающим год от года умением проницать чужие души и поступки. Порой обитатели Девяти Миров казались ему пёстрыми куклами на ниточках, дергавшимися согласно мановению его рук. К каждому он подобрал свой ключ, к любому сыскал подход. Этому нужно льстить, другого упрекнуть в недостатке храбрости, а третьего уверить в том, что ему любое дело по плечу. Та спесива, эта горда без меры, а вот та честна и преданна слову. Вот и Фрейя примчалась сломя голову. Именно тогда и туда, где он рассчитывал ее увидеть. И в подходящем настроении – кусает губы, вот-вот расплачется. Деревенская девчонка, которой на ярмарке парень не купил низку дешевых бус, а не богиня красоты.  
\- Локи, ты единственный, кто может мне помочь! – Фрейя спрыгнула с колесницы. Нетерпеливо заметалась на мелководье, дожидаясь, пока Локи, путаясь в водорослях, выкарабкается на берег. – Если ты откажешься, я… я просто не знаю, что делать!  
\- Что стряслось, несравненная? – Локи отряхнулся, отвел в сторону усатую морду одной из рысей, потянувшейся нюхать влажные цветы в его руках. – Кто-то из великанов опять сделал тебе предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться? Турсы идут на штурм Асгарда? Твои кошки понесли от Хильдисвини? Я всегда говорил, бойкий кабанчик своего не упустит!..  
\- Один намеревается преподнести этой отвратительной Грид ожерелье двергской работы! – выпалила оскорбленная до глубины души Фрейя. – Ожерелье, которое по праву должно быть моим! Мне Рататоск рассказала!..  
\- О как, - Локи озадаченно склонил голову набок. – Да, я слышал, дверги Серых гор недавно похвалялись своим несравненным мастерством и намерением сковать нечто удивительное. Но я полагал, они творят дар для двергской княгини… или для кого-то из Льёсальфхеймских принцесс, а уж никак не подношение для великанши. Всех заслуг которой – то, что однажды Один случайно провел ночь в ее постели.  
\- Воистину так! – Фрейя не уловила в словах Локи иронии, обрадовавшись хоть одному понимающему и сочувствующему собеседнику. – Локи, поможешь мне? Ну пожа-алуйста! – она умоляюще прижала руки к высокой груди. – Пожалуйста, прошу тебя! Я… - она запнулась, - я выполню любое твое желание, только помоги!  
\- Но не могу же я в одиночку идти воевать с княжеством Серых гор, - заметил Локи.  
\- Зато ты можешь отвезти меня туда! – Фрейя не умела открывать дороги меж мирами и не желала, чтобы кто-нибудь прознал о ее поездке во владения карликов. А вот Локи – Локи обладал талантом скользить по узким тропкам с одной ветви Иггдрасиля на другую. – И потолковать с двергами, у тебя же есть знакомцы среди них! Я хочу хотя бы увидеть его!  
\- Есть и могу, - подтвердил Локи. – Однако у меня есть условие…  
\- Какое угодно! – Фрейя аж подпрыгнула.  
\- Ты будешь держать язычок за зубами и говорить только то, чему тебя научу я. Ни слова сверх того, если не хочешь ближайшие лет сто провести в двергских темницах. Или внезапно оказаться замужем за двергским царем.  
Фрейя захлопала длинными ресницами:  
\- Конечно, Локи. Как скажешь, Локи.  
\- Тогда поехали, - Локи взобрался на колесницу, накренившуюся под его весом. Рыси оглянулись и недовольно смерили Локи злыми желтыми глазищами. Они привыкли возить только свою хозяйку, но не всяких там. Фрейя погладила пестрых кошек, пощекотала под челюстями и пошептала в уши с кисточками. Рыси недовольно заворчали, но смирились с чужаком. Фрейя забралась следом, разобрала позолоченные ремни поводьев, и негромко свистнула, вытянув пухлые губы трубочкой. Звери припустили вдоль берега, сперва неспешной трусцой, затем все стремительнее перебирая лапами, переходя с бега на длинные прыжки. Колесница раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, подскакивая на травяных кочках, пока не оторвалась от земли и не воспарила над зарослями травы и водной гладью. Фрейя хлестнула огромных кошек по спинам поводьями, сосредоточенный Локи быстро крест-накрест отмахнул руками – мир перед ними задрожал, подергиваясь туманным маревом.  
Мгновение – и боги исчезли.  
Осталось только огромное озеро в оправе холмистых берегов, да ведущие из ниоткуда в никуда следы колес на влажном песке. Набежавшая волна заполнила колею буроватой водой.

Дочь морского хозяина Ньёрда была, пожалуй, единственным созданием в Девяти Мирах, испытывавшим к Локи глубокую и искреннюю благодарность. Еще бы, ведь именно его стараниями Фрейя избежала горестной участи быть выданной за какого-нибудь инеистого великана или безобразного ётуна. Фрейя никогда не забывала об этом – а если и забывала, Локи находил случай ненавязчиво напомнить красавице, чем именно она ему обязана.  
В свой черед Локи побывал на ее ложе, и оба остались весьма довольны проведенным временем. С той поры Локи по возможности наведывался в чертоги Фрейи, стараясь не привлекать излишнего внимания. Локи полагал подругу не слишком умной – но, с другой стороны, к чему ей излишний ум при такой-то внешности? Достаточно того, что Фрейя никогда с ним не спорит и всегда готова одолжить для его надобностей одну из своих колдовских диковин - амулет, позволяющий оборачиваться соколом, или покрывало, делающее невидимым, или кольцо, одаряющее даром неслыханного красноречия.  
А как замечательно использовать ее в своих замыслах! Фрейя предсказуема, она совершает именно то, чего от нее ждут. Достаточно слегка подтолкнуть, поманить призраком недосягаемого, ослепить ревностью – и милейшая Фрейя горы на пути своротит, добиваясь своего.  
По совету Локи к воротам Серых гор они явились во всем блеске. В прямом смысле этого слова – чародейство Фрейи облекло солнечным сиянием колесницу и вызолотило шерсть рысей, а сама Фрейя больше напоминала ожившую золотую статую, лучившуюся переливами алмазного сияния. Величественная и недоступная королева, ослепляя случайных встречных, она шествовала по подземным чертогам. Свершилось чудо – в кои веки дверги не осмелились потребовать у гостьи из Асгарда платы за вход.  
На Локи никто не обратил внимания. Потому что Локи тут как бы и не было. Вместо него был кот, неотступной тенью следовавший за Фрейей. Здоровенный такой полосатый кот, важный и откормленный, с лоснящейся шерстью. Локи решил не искушать судьбу, явившись в край двергов собственной персоной. Мало ли кто некстати вспомнит прежние дела-делишки, начнет орать и размахивать топором направо-налево. Пусть лучше кот, благо все знают о постоянно сопровождающих Фрейю кошках. Фрейя приоткрыла ему свой разум, и в случае необходимости он подскажет богине нужные слова.  
Мановением руки Фрейя вынудила распахнуться перед собой дверь в обиталище семьи Брисинг и, шелестя юбками, вплыла в дом, куда ее никто не приглашал.  
Шумное и неожиданное явление асгардской гостьи ничуть не смутило мастера Альфригга. Почтенный дверг вышел навстречу, внимательно обозрел Фрейю с ног до головы сквозь хрустальные кругляшки и невозмутимо предложил присаживаться.  
Всю дорогу от Ванахейма до мира двергов Локи обучал спутницу тому, как направлять беседу, что сказать в одном случае, и что – в другом, настойчиво требуя от Фрейи без запинки повторять все, им сказанное, и подбрасывая каверзные вопросы. Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что Фрейя выкажет себя толковой ученицей и не посрамит наставника.  
Богиня красоты вела себя безупречно. Учтиво раскланялась, сладко заулыбалась и заворковала горлицей, действуя по всей тонкой науке ваниарского обольщения. От вдумчивых расспросов о делах и наследниках Альфригг слегка размяк, перестал таращиться злобным филином, и осведомился, какой счастливый случай привел прекраснейшую Фрейю в Серые горы.  
\- Мой друг, имя которого слишком известно, чтобы лишний раз называть его, просил меня наведаться в дом почтенного семейства Брисинг, - осторожно начала Фрейя. – Поручив своими глазами удостовериться в том, что заказанная им вещь столь же хороша в действительности, как была прекрасна в его воображении.  
\- Ваш друг испытывает сомнения в моем слове? – нахмурился ювелир.  
\- О, разумеется, нет! – спохватилась Фрейя. – Как можно сомневаться в словах двергского мастера? Он просто…  
Фрейя замялась. Укрывавшийся в складках платья богини кот-Локи боднул ее головой, подсказывая, и Фрейя вновь обрела дар речи:  
\- Мой друг говорит, лишь женщина сможет по достоинству оценить подарок для другой женщины. Мол, мужчина при взгляде на драгоценность сразу же быстренько подсчитывает, во сколько обойдется покупка. А затем начинает прикидывать возможную выручку от проданных россыпью камней и переплавленной оправы. Женщине не важна стоимость украшения, она способна узреть истинную красоту, сотворенную искусным мастером, и оценить ее по достоинству.  
Подействовало. Польщенный дверг огладил украшенную жемчужными нитями бороду:  
\- Обычно мы никому не показываем неоконченных вещей, но, думаю, на сей раз можно сделать исключение. Раз уж твой друг так просит. При непременном условии, что прекраснейшая не поведает никому об увиденном.  
\- Конечно же, - согласилась Фрейя и украдкой вздохнула. Братец ошибся. Не ей, но другой предназначено это сокровище, иначе дверг ни за что бы не поддался на ее уговоры. Уродливой великанше с корявым ликом и толстыми, как стволы вековых сосен, ногами. – Я буду нема, как рыба.  
\- Ты обещала, достойная Фрейя, - дверг поднялся, зашагав к маленькой дверце, почти незаметной на фоне ярких фресок. Фрейе пришлось пригнуться, чтобы не удариться лбом о низкую притолоку. Следом за женщиной серой тенью шмыгнул кот.  
Альфригг провел их узким коридором, они спустились по длинной узкой лестнице и свернули под тяжелую зарешеченную арку. Дверг остановился, быстро и легко прикоснувшись в определенном порядке к плоским камням в облицовке. Решетка беззвучно поднялась, гости вошли в мастерскую ювелира.  
Изумленно оглядывавшаяся Фрейя решила, что угодила во владения первозданного хаоса. Множество развешанных по стенам и разложенных на широких верстаках инструментов, поблескивающих железом и начищенной медью, маленький пыхтящий горн, в недрах которого багрово тлеют угли. Выстроившиеся вдоль стен бесконечные сундуки, шкатулки, ящики и плетеные короба, полки с книгами. Под ногами скрипят какие-то камешки, разбросаны обрезки крученой проволоки, неудачные отливки, разбитые куски глиняных форм для литья и почему-то белесые щепки. Затаив дыхание, Фрейя шла за хозяином, стараясь ни на что не наступить и не задеть ничего подолом платья. Прижавший уши кот трусил за ней, зыркая по сторонам сузившимися глазами.  
Ожерелье, о котором гуляло столько слухов, мирно покоилось в большой шкатулке, обтянутой изнутри гладким черным атласом.  
Фрейя взглянула на него – и не смогла отвести глаз. Захлебнулась мучительно сладким осознанием того, что эта ажурная, беззвучно поющая красота никогда не будет принадлежать ей. Ее кожа никогда не ощутит ласкающе-прохладного прикосновения золотых звеньев ожерелья, ее дыхание не оживит радужный блеск его камней. Оно было прекрасно, нет, оно было воистину совершенно. Ожерелье впитало в себя все краски мира, зелень трав и блеск воды, ярость языков пламени и надежность камня. Легкое и изысканное, сгустком звездного огня оно покойно дремало на своем ложе, ожидая первого прикосновения законной владелицы.  
Не удержавшись, Локи бочком запрыгнул на стол и подошел ближе. Переливы ослепительного золота на черном фоне манили к себе, завораживая. Неудивительно, что Фрейя обратилась в каменный столп. Локи и сам бы не отказался завладеть таким сокровищем. Если убрать нижнюю подвеску, двергское украшение вполне подойдет для мужчины.  
\- Оно… оно такое… - беззвучно простонала богиня. Альфригг топтался рядом, переводя острый взгляд с ожерелья на взволнованную асгардскую красотку. Было трудно определить, что кажется двергу более привлекательным – украшение или женщина. – О, как же оно великолепно… Как ослепительно… - она робко протянула дрожащую руку, но не решилась даже пальцем дотронуться до золотых бусин и полыхающих внутренним огнем каменьев. – Мастер Альфригг, вы сотворили самую прекрасную вещь в Девяти Мирах. Есть ли у него имя? У него непременно должно быть собственное имя, звучное и гордое, с которым оно останется в веках…  
\- Покамест оно безымянно, - признался дверг. – Достойное прозвище ему дарует законный владелец, а мы – лишь создатели.  
\- Будь оно моим, я назвала бы его Брисингаменом, - прошептала Фрейя. – Оно стало бы гордостью дома Брисинг. Сверкающей вершиной вашего мастерства, путеводной звездой в ночи и ясным солнцем, согревающим все живое… - богиня медленно опустила ресницы, словно испытывая невыносимое страдание от того, что вынуждена хотя бы на миг оторваться от созерцания блистающих узоров. – Досточтимый Альфригг… продайте его мне!  
Дверг озадаченно кашлянул.  
\- При всем уважении к прекраснейшей из прекрасных… Милая Фрейя, я вынужден ответить отказом.  
\- Но почему? - умоляющим взглядом Фрейи можно было плавить черное железо и мужские сердца. Она склонилась к невысокому двергу, явив его взору вздымающиеся груди в вырезе тесного корсажа. Локи мысленно хмыкнул, споря сам с собой – устоит мастер против божественного натиска или падет сраженным?  
\- Благородная Фрейя, - басивший Альфригг неожиданно дал петуха, точно юнец в пору становления мужчиной. – Поймите же меня. Есть законы. Есть традиции. От начала времен дверги Свартальфхейма не нарушали данного слова. Наша репутация известна всем Девяти Мирам. Короли и принцы идут к нам, чтобы мы выковали для них мечи и короны. Покупатель всегда получает то, что заказал, и именно в тот срок, который назван нами. Как я смогу глядеть в глаза родным, соотечественникам и своему королю, если зашуршит ядовитый слух, якобы Альфригг Брисинг передал заказ в чужие руки?  
\- Я знаю ваши законы и чту их, - не отступала подученная Локи Фрейя. - Вы изготовляете вещи на продажу. Продаете творения рук своих к вящей славе народа двергов. Вещь может быть куплена тем, кто предложит больше. Сколько золота сулил вам тот, что приезжал в Серые горы? Знаю, он скареден и скуп, а я - я дам вдвое против его цены. Втрое. Вдесятеро!  
\- Мы не настолько бедны, чтобы кидаться за каждой брошенной монеткой, - чуть заметно улыбнулся Альфригг. – Милая Фрейя, дело вовсе не в мешках золота… Мы заключили договор, расписались в его исполнении, я дал слово…  
\- Слово торговца переменчиво, - перебила Фрейя. – И вы его хозяин, почтеннейший Альфригг. Как дали, так и взяли обратно.  
\- Так дела не делаются, - посерьезнел дверг. Взмахом короткопалой руки он захлопнул шкатулку с ожерельем. В мастерской словно бы задули все свечи, сурово напомнив гостям с поверхности о том, какая толща камней, земли, слоев гранита и песка отделает их от привычного солнечного мира.  
Павшая тьма объяла Фрейю. Разлученная с прекраснейшим из ожерелий, богиня горько разрыдалась. Как обычная смертная девица, безжалостно и несправедливо обманутая мужчиной, которому она доверяла. Альфригг поднял мохнатую бровь, не спеша с утешениями и извинениями. Всем ведомо женское коварство и то, с какой легкостью женщины обращают свою слабость в безжалостно разящее оружие.  
Фрейя плакала, позабыв прикрыть лицо рукавом. Слезы прокладывали влажные дорожки на нежных щеках, скатывались к подбородку, собираясь в большую дрожащую каплю. Сорвавшись, капля полетела вниз – но не разбилась крохотной звездообразной лужицей влаги, а звонко отскочила от каменных плит, ударившись о юфтевый сапог дверга. Донельзя удивленный, тот наклонился, прищурившись и подслеповато высматривая странную слезу сквозь хрустальные кругляшки. Фрейя обронила еще одну, искоркой прыгнувшую в россыпь железных стружек. И третью, упавшую на незамусоренный участок пола. Эту блестящую крошку Альфригг заметил и аккуратно поднял двумя пальцами. Поднес ближе.  
Крохотная слеза богини красоты имела идеальную каплевидную форму. Она была твердой, цвета светлой меди и излучала едва различимый глазом ореол золотистого сияния.  
Позабыв о рыдающей Фрейе и отдавив хвост ее невовремя сунувшемуся под ноги коту, дверг ринулся к верстаку с алхимическим прикладом. Бросил частицу золота в фарфоровую плошку, аккуратнейшим образом плеснул туда же по нескольку капель различных жидкостей из флаконов цветного стекла. Над плошкой взвился фиолетовый дымок, едко запахло жженым волосом. Фрейя утерла лицо рукавом, исподтишка следя за двергом.  
Мастер Альфригг на глазах терял самообладание: выронил зазвеневший нож с тонким острым лезвием, едва не опрокинул плошку и чудом не смахнул на пол флаконы с зельями. Трясущимися руками дверг вложил золотую каплю внутрь загадочного механизма, похожего на весы-коромысло, сопряженные с десятком хрустальных сфер, нанизанных на бронзовые обручи. Толкнул ближайший, заставив весы раскачиваться, а сферы – медленно и плавно вращаться, переливаясь огоньками и еле слышно позванивая.  
Но и это испытание показалось Альфриггу недостаточным и неубедительным. Схватив золотую слезу, он принялся настойчиво скрести ее выпуклый бок сперва тонким зазубренным крючком, а затем крохотной пилкой. Усилия канули втуне – двергские инструменты не смогли оцарапать гладкий сверкающий металл.  
Когда дверг повернулся к недоумевающей Фрейе, морщинистое лицо старого мастера из рода Брисинг было совершенно спокойным. Как вычурная резная маска на надгробии, что возводят над упокоившимися сородичами альвы и мидгардцы.  
\- Дражайшая Фрейя, - размеренно произнес он, - не затруднит ли вас растолковать дряхлому старику, что за диковинная вещица угодила ему в руки?  
\- Моя слеза, что же еще, - со сдержанным раздражением отозвалась Фрейя. – Мало кто об этом ведает… потому что я не желаю делать свою тайну достоянием тысяч ушей. Но вам, почтенный Альфригг, я скажу. Как всякая женщина, порой я могу огорчиться до слез. Иногда мои слезы оборачиваются не водой, а золотом. Это случается не всякий раз… но случается. И происходит со мной с первых дней моего появления на свет.  
\- Они совсем даже не золотые, - покачал головой дверг. – Мне неведомо название металла, из коего они состоят, но его свойства весьма причудливы и удивительны. Разумнейшая из богинь никогда не задавалась вопросом: какими особенностями обладают слезы, падающие из ее прекрасных глаз?  
Озадаченная Фрейя сморгнула, припоминая:  
\- Когда-то я одарила такими слезинками нескольких знакомых. На память. Мои друзья говорили, якобы слезы стали для них талисманом, привлекающим удачу. Я решила, они просто льстят…  
\- В ваших слезах таится волшебство, милая Фрейя, - Альфригг ожесточенно подергал себя за длинный ус. – Могучее чародейство покамест неясной мне природы… - в задумчивости дверг порвал жемчужную нитку, вплетенную в бороду, и даже не заметил града раскатившихся по мастерской перлов. Фрейя затаила дыхание. Кот навострил уши. Дверг покачивался взад-вперед, с пяток на носки, буравя хмурым взглядом золотую каплю. Та жизнерадостно посверкивала, точно отблеск проникшего в глубины земной тверди солнечного луча.  
\- Родня меня проклянет, - наконец твердо выговорил ювелирный мастер из колена Брисинг. – Друзья станут плевать в мои следы и отворачиваться, если мне доведется пройти мимо. Нашему клану придется покинуть Серые горы и искать прибежища в чужих краях, среди озлобленных и негостеприимных народов. Брисинги будут разорены и опозорены до скончания времен… поэтому я хочу получить достойную оплату своих трудов. Нечто, о чем я смогу вспоминать всю оставшуюся жизнь, говоря себе: «Альфригг, пусть ты был вынужден оставить дом, где тысячелетиями жили твои предки, и превратился в изгоя, но взамен обрел небывалое».  
Сидевший на краю верстака полосатый кот распушился, выразительно таращась на Фрейю. Богиня не заметила его знаков. Богиня вообще ничего не видела, кроме шкатулки в руках дверга.  
\- Какую же плату за грядущие невзгоды готов признать достойной и небывалой достопочтенный мастер? – мягко, нараспев вопросила дева-ваниар.  
Дверг словно бы подрос. Он смотрел Фрейе глаза в глаза. Как равный, и ей не было нужды наклоняться.  
\- Я хочу получить твои золотые слезы, Фрейя Ньёрдсдоттир. Все до единой. До последней капли, - сухо, словно говоря о само собой разумеющемся, промолвил Альфригг. – Ответь, милая Фрейя, замечала ли ты, при каких обстоятельствах чаще всего творится чудо обращения твоих слез в золото?  
\- Это бывает, когда я весьма и весьма расстроена, - быстро отозвалась Фрейя. – И когда в моей душе воцаряется истинное ликование. Почтенный Альфригг… - она растерялась, комкая в пальцах расшитый пояс. – Понимаете, я… Я женщина с довольно веселым нравом, и редко плачу. Да еще так, чтобы слезы лились градом… Нет, я бы согласилась на такую сделку, только я не представляю, как выполнить ее условия…  
\- Очень легко и просто, - дверг неожиданно фыркнул в бороду, в точности застоявшийся конь-тяжеловоз. - Ты недослушала, прекраснейшая. Твои слезы – лишь половина запрошенной мною цены. Вторая половина – ты сама.  
Фрейя побледнела. Сделала шаг назад. Прикусила пухлую нижнюю губку, не позволяя вырываться необдуманным словам. Кот-Локи счел за благо не вмешиваться. Кто он такой, чтобы мешать выбору прекраснейшей из дам Асгарда?  
\- У меня есть трое братьев, - невозмутимо и тяжеловесно продолжал развивать мысль Альфригг. – Ручаюсь, втроем мы сумеем доставить нашей очаровательной гостье и несказанную радость, и неизбежное огорчение. Все, в чем нуждается ее трепетная и возвышенная душа, чтобы обратиться водопадом Гюлльфоссим.  
\- Втроем? – испуганно пролепетала Фрейя. – То есть вчетвером? Но я… Я думала, только вы и я… - ее взгляд, как прикованный, соскользнул к нижним полам нарядного кафтана дверга. Богине мигом припомнились все скабрезные шуточки и сопровождаемые многозначительными прищелкиваниями языком и подмигиваниями сплетни касательно того, что в извинение за малый рост боги-создатели щедро вознаградили детей Имира сущими стенобитными таранами промеж ног. И потом, они же дверги! Ни одна из асиний, ни одна из ваниар никогда не оскверняла себя соитием с подгорным карликом, чьи предки были мерзкими червями, выползшими из гнилого мяса поверженного великана. Как бы страстно она ни желала это ожерелье, она не может так низко пасть! Она бы согласилась допустить к себе одного Альфригга, но целый двергский клан – никогда и ни за что!..  
Как бы невзначай дверг чуть приподнял крышку на шкатулке. Изнутри плеснуло медовым тягучим отблеском червонного золота.  
\- Я согласна! – в голос выкрикнула Фрейя, страшась опомниться, спохватиться и передумать. – Мастер Альфригг, я согласна! Мои слезы и моя любовь в обмен на ожерелье – так?  
\- Воистину так, - прогудел дверг.  
Если б Локи мог, он бы расхохотался в голос. К счастью, кошки не обладают способностью смеяться.  
Поэтому Локи в образе кота продолжал сидеть на верстаке, чинно обвив хвост вокруг сложенных лап и созерцая, как дверг и Фрейя пожимают друг другу руки, подтверждая заключение сделки. Тенью на мягких лапах он проследовал за Альфриггом и испуганно притихшей Фрейей во внутренние, жилые помещения семьи Брисинг, в святая святых, куда не допускали не только посторонних визитеров с поверхности, но даже близких друзей семьи, таких же двергов. Кот шмыгнул под массивное кресло на толстых разлапистых ножках, с подлокотника которого свисал небрежно брошенный плащ, укрылся в складках бархатной ткани и затаился. Растопыренные усы трепетали, зрачки зеленых глаз то сужались, то изумленно расширялись.  
Кошачьего терпения хватило надолго. Кот вдумчиво созерцал возню на широченной постели, недовольно дергая ухом, когда вопли Фрейи становились очень уж пронзительными. Альфригг не солгал и не преувеличил, он быстро и умело вынудил Фрейю истошно верещать и выгибаться на скомканных простынях. Первые сливки с асгардского молока мастер Альфригг мудро решил снять собственноручно, не прибегая к помощи братьев. Стоявшая на локтях и коленях прекраснейшая из богинь трясла расплетенной косой, взвизгивая и рыдая в голос, пока дверг вдумчиво охаживал ее упругую сладкую задницу. По прелестному личику богини градом катились слезы – и бОльшая их часть превращалась в золотые. Предусмотрительный дверг раскатал вокруг постели ковры с густым и мягким ворсом, где застревали падающие капли чародейского дождя.  
Усердие дверга вскоре схлестнулось со страстностью Фрейи. Освоившись, богиня перешла от скорбных воплей к вполне удовлетворенным вскрикам и стонам. Ее слезы сперва стали обычной соленой водицей, а затем вовсе иссякли. Дверг же кряхтел, сопел, хватал воздух ртом и, наконец, осознал, что в одиночку ему эту кобылку не усмирить и не объездить. Удрученный Альфригг сполз с женщины и с ложа, отправившись внаклонку собирать рассыпанный урожай золотых слез, а кот, улучив миг, запрыгнул на постель.  
Фрейя встретила его взглядом томным и отсутствующим. Кажется, она не совсем понимала, где находится, что с ней творится, и кто скрывается в облике полосатого кота.  
\- Ко-отик, - напевно протянула она. – Иди сюда, котик.  
Котик зашипел и предостерегающе воздел лапу с выставленными когтями. Фрейя отчасти опомнилась, посерьезнела.  
«Оставляю тебя в надежных руках, - Локи показалось, что вместо привычного разума Фрейи, больше напоминающего просторный луг, он угодил в облако удушливого розового тумана, забивающегося в ноздри и рот. – Постарайся, чтобы тебя не надули. Да не нагуляй брюха, а то даже мне будет затруднительно придумать ложь, объясняющую ребенка-дверга у асгардской богини. Буду ждать тебя у врат княжества, а то ведь дороги домой не сыщешь. Понимаешь меня?»  
Фрейя послушно кивнула.  
«Не забудь забрать ожерелье», - лишний раз напомнил Локи и ускользнул.  
Ведомый безошибочным звериным чутьем, он прошел по лабиринту подгорного княжества, заплутав всего пару раз, и с чувством небывалого облегчения выскользнул под ногами хлопотливых двергов наружу.  
Никогда еще Локи так не радовался открытому небу над головой, солнцу в кисее редких облаков и свежему ветру. Мысленно он дал себе зарок: отныне и навсегда всячески избегать необходимости вновь соваться в обиталища детей Имира. Хватит с него подземелий.  
Локи и рысям, впряженным в колесницу Фрейи, пришлось дожидаться почти седмицу. Рыси – Стремительная и Когтистая - бродили по окрестным горам и охотились, Локи потихоньку начинал беспокоиться, не случилось ли чего. Фрейя, конечно, в постельном сражении одолеет любого эйнхерия, и даже не одного, но это же дверги. Как бы не уходили насмерть белокурую красотку ради пригоршни золотых капелек.  
Но Фрейя вернулась. Осунувшаяся и подурневшая, с тенями вокруг глубоко запавших глаз, уставшая и измотанная – в точности обычная смертная женщина после тяжких трудов. Густые локоны казались потускневшими и спутались, больше напоминая обычнейшее грязное мочало, а не ровную, ниточка к ниточке, золотую пряжу.  
Встретившись, они долго сидели на склоне холма. Фрейя угрюмо молчала, Локи не спешил с расспросами. Наконец богиня тяжко вздохнула, положила на траву поясной кошель, расстегнула его и вытащила памятную плоскую шкатулку черного дерева. Откинула крышку, явив миру сияние несравненного ожерелья.  
\- Оно хоть того стоило? – поинтересовался Локи.  
Богиня взглянула на него с немой укоризной. Локи жизнерадостно осклабился в ответ:  
\- Ты сама этого хотела, милая Фрейя. Никто тебя за язык не тянул.  
\- Бери, что хочешь, но плати сполна, - устало согласилась прекраснейшая из богинь. – Отвези меня домой. Или я должна переспать еще и с тобой, в качестве платы за молчание?  
\- Как-нибудь попозже, - отказался от лестного предложения Локи. В давней знакомице появилось нечто такое, что крайне его обескуражило. Словно из Фрейи чудесным образом выпили ее бессмертие, опустошили, осушили до дна – и теперь она вынуждена ждать, пока ее сосуд вновь наполнится искристым сиянием божественности. На миг Локи испытал к ней смутное сочувствие, но поскорей отмахнулся от нелепого чувства. Никто не тащил Фрейю силком за косы, да и дверги обошлись с ней весьма учтиво. Такова участь любых женщин, что смертных, что богинь – отдаваться мужчинам ради обладания драгоценными побрякушками. Ничего с ней не случится. Отлежится, придет в себя, позабудет и снова защебечет, что твоя ласточка по весне. К тому же теперь она обладает своей мечтой, предметом зависти женщин Девяти Миров. А он натянул нос всезнающему Одину и осуществил первую часть своего замысла.  
\- Фрейя, ты ничего не позабыла в суматохе?..  
\- Нет, - равнодушно откликнулась Фрейя. – Мастера несколько удивились моей прихоти, но согласились. Двалин лично вставил камень в ожерелье.  
Провожая Фрейю во владения подгорных карликов, Локи вручил ей крохотный ограненный топаз, самый обычный с виду. Наказав Фрейе любым способом убедить двергов непременно вплести кристалл в вязь будущего украшения.  
\- Отлично! – возликовал Локи. – Эй, кошечки мои, вы где? Кис-кис-кис, мы возвращаемся в Асгард! Нас ждет свежая рыбка и первостатейные сливки!  
За время отсутствия Фрейи рыси смирились с тем, что Локи провозгласил себя их новым хозяином. С зеленых холмов долетел перекатывающийся протяжный вой – огромные кошки услыхали зов и теперь спешили вниз, в долину. Локи поднялся, пошел к колеснице, разбирая расшитые золотой нитью и украшенные бронзовыми колокольчиками ремни упряжи. Фрейя по-прежнему сидела на траве, крепко обхватив колени и смотря взглядом умирающей лани, исполненным страдания. Похоже, она ожидала, что сейчас ее начнут утешать и гладить по головке. Локи отнюдь не собирался тратить время и силы на такую чушь, он был занят делом, возясь с бесчисленными ремешками сбруи и запрягая рысей. Вскоре это дошло даже до скудной разумом Фрейи. Богиня обреченно всхлипнула:  
\- Отчего ты столь безжалостен?  
\- Милая, - с бесконечным терпением отозвался Локи, - ты потребовала, чтобы я отправился с тобой в Свартальфхейм и помог тебе раздобыть сказочное ожерелье. Я это сделал. Рискуя, между прочим, свободой, потому как здесь меня не сильно любят. Ты заполучила свою игрушку, а теперь таращишься очами недоенной коровы и требуешь, чтобы я утирал тебе слезы.  
\- Но я полагала… Я надеялась, они согласятся взять золото и отдадут мне ожерелье! – взвыла Фрейя, зарываясь пальцами в растрепанные волосы.  
\- Дорогая, ну хоть раз в жизни дай себе труд подумать! – рявкнул в ответ Локи. - Дверги сидят на богатейших рудниках, их подвалы доверху завалены золотом и серебром! Дались им твои жалкие монетки! Конечно, им требовалось нечто необычное в обмен на свою безделушку. Единственная диковина, которой ты располагаешь – золотые слезы.  
\- Поэтому ты велел мне непременно заплакать? – догадалась Фрейя.  
\- Молодец. Умная телочка.  
\- Не смей называть меня телочкой! – взвилась оскорбленная богиня. Локи заржал:  
\- Полезай в колесницу, милая. Ручаюсь, подружки заждались твоего возвращения. Не горюй понапрасну, думай лучше, как выйдешь к гостям Одина на ближайшем торжестве. Ручаюсь, дамы позеленеют от зависти, а мужчины будут штабелями валиться к твоим ногам. Ты и двергское ожерелье просто созданы друг для друга. Когда там у нас грядет ближайшее пиршество? Точно, через седмицу. Будем чествовать Фригг и заодно уговаривать двергов сковать нам по дешевке новую цепь взамен треклятой Глейпнир. А ты будешь сидеть, улыбаться и сиять, подобно утренней звезде на небосклоне. Вставай, несравненная. Пора в дорогу.  
Фрейя с оханьем поднялась, непроизвольно схватившись рукой за спину, как наломавшаяся за долгий день на пашне батрачка. Хмыкнув, Локи помог даме взобраться в повозку. Не дожидаясь щелчка поводьев, Стремительная и Когтистая слаженно навалились на постромки, разгоняя колесницу вниз по травянистому откосу.  
Локи дорого бы дал, чтобы полюбоваться на то, как Один явится за заказанным ожерельем, а получит кукиш. Бог обмана ни мгновения не сомневался в том, что семейство Брисинг никуда не тронется с насиженного места, наврав разгневанному Одину с три короба. А может, дверги по доброте душевной предложат ему купить другое ожерелье. Поплоше, зато за треть цены и с совершенно бесплатной шкатулочкой для хранения впридачу.

Если Локи чего-нибудь хотел, он этого добивался. Всего-то делов – выследить Одина, когда тот оседлает Слейпнира и отправится на прогулку по мирам. Одноглазый царь Асгарда вряд ли обратит внимание на маленькую мушку, присевшую на вислый край его потрепанной шляпы.  
Заклятие для превращения в муху входило в число самых удачных, придуманных Локи. Однако сил на сотворение и поддержание чар уходило немало, а самое досадное – потом несколько дней чародея зверски тошнило, мир перед глазами неудержимо распадался на множество крохотных осколков и постоянно тянуло на сладкое.  
Но ради такого случая Локи охотно согласился пожертвовать своим драгоценным здоровьем.  
В назначенный день странник по имени Харбард выбрался из седла перед воротами княжества Серых гор и с достоинством прошествовал под тяжелую сводчатую арку. Гостя сопроводили к владениям рода Брисинг, знакомый дверг-прислужник распахнул дверь. На сей раз – не уточняя имени гостя и не ссылаясь на то, что почтенный мастер Альфригг занят.  
И Альфригга дожидаться не пришлось. Харбард едва успел опуститься на скамью, как мастер-ювелир вынырнул из низкой дверцы. Борода топорщится, вид сосредоточенный и деловитый, в руках небольшой кожаный мешочек, под мышкой толстая книга в сафьяновом переплете.  
Первым делом, поприветствовав гостя, дверг вытряхнул на стол содержимое мешочка. Один удивленно заломил бровь, признав собственные подношения семье Брисинг, плату за заказанное ожерелье. Пара браслетов, охотничий нож, перстень, костяные амулеты и часть драгоценных камней.  
\- Достопочтенный Альфригг?..  
Дверг бухнул на стол книгу, раскрыл, переворошил пергаментные листы.  
\- Досточтимый Харбард. К величайшему сожалению и прискорбию семейства Брисинг мы вынуждены отказаться от предоставления вам уговоренной услуги, - на одном дыхании выговорил мастер. – В согласии с причинами, обусловленными статьями пятой, восьмой и двенадцатой настоящего договора, каковы: непредвиденное стечение внешних обстоятельств, несоответствие предоставленного заказчиком материала сущности изготовляемого изделия и невозможность продолжения работ в связи с душевным разладом мастера-изготовителя. Мы готовы возместить причиненный ущерб из средств семьи – как только будет произведен окончательный расчет с учетом затраченного времени и средств, и возвращаем ваш первоначальный вклад. Дом Брисинг благодарит вас за то, что вы обратились к нему. Счастливого пути, досточтимый Харбард, - произнеся свою краткую речь, дверг повернулся к Одину спиной и устремился к спасительной дверце.  
\- Достопочтенный Альфригг, - Один лишь слегка повысил голос, однако по маленькому чертогу испуганно шарахнулось невесть откуда взявшееся эхо. Удрученный дверг вернулся к столу.  
\- Мы не в силах исполнить ваш заказ, - мрачно подытожил он. – Когда мастер Двалин начал работу над ожерельем, на него обрушились дурные знамения. В горне затухло пламя. Отливки вышли с трещинами, и нам пришлось уничтожить их. Выбранные для огранки самоцветы оказались не чистой воды и с пузырьками воздуха, при шлифовке они раскололись. Дверги приучены доверять предостережениям рока. Мастер Двалин счел нынешнее время крайне неподходящим для изготовления ожерелья. Мы готовы повторить попытку через год. Или через два. Но не сейчас. Понимаю, вам требовался дар для вашей дамы. Дом Брисинг готов совершенно безвозмездно предложить вам, как нашему постоянному покупателю, достойную замену. Не менее прекрасную и совершенно готовую.  
\- Я рассчитывал вернуться домой с той вещью, о которой мы договаривались. Не с какой-то криворукой поделкой начинающего юнца, завалявшейся в ваших сундуках! - нахмурился Один.  
\- Да даже изделия наших детей и подмастерьев многократно превосходят лучшие из лучших творений асгардских кузнецов! – оскорбленно заявил Альфригг.  
\- Однако ж впервые на моей памяти вы решаетесь расторгнуть сделку, - правитель Асгарда не злился, он искренне недоумевал. Дверги никогда не отступали от данного слова. Потомки великана Имира и дети великого короля-под-горой Модсогнира всегда исполняли то, за что брались.  
Один решил зайти с другой стороны. Не нахрапом и визгливым возмущением торгаша, обсчитанного на рынке, но рассудительностью и пониманием:  
\- Досточтимый мастер Альфригг. Мы уже невесть сколько лет знаем друг друга. Ваш дом всегда был дружественен Асгарду. Украшения и оружие работы мастеров из семьи Брисинг носят мои близкие и мои друзья. Когда мне понадобился достойный дар для правителя Ванахейма, я пришел не к кому-нибудь, но именно к вам. Семья Брисинг заслужила мое уважение и признательность, и мне горестно получить столь резкий и необъяснимый отказ. Это же просто ожерелье. Девичья забава. Не зачарованный клинок, не шлем, не доспех, не кинжал. Низка золотых бусин и пригоршня цветных камешков!  
На скулах дверга перекатывались каменной твердости желваки. Альфриггу явно имелось, что сказать асгардскому богу, но неведомая причина вынуждала карлика хранить молчание.  
\- Мастер Альфригг, мне ведома высокая цена репутации, - Одину была прекрасно известна поговорка о железе, что плавится и куется, пока оно горячо, - и то, с какой легкостью можно опорочить самое доброе имя. Мы же не хотим, чтобы Девять Миров начали шептаться о семье Брисинг, обманывающей доверчивых заказчиков? Белка Рататоск шустро скачет по ветвям, но дурная молва опережает даже вестницу богов.  
\- Брисинги никогда никого не обманывали, - проскрежетал ювелирных дел мастер.  
\- Тогда где мое ожерелье? – протянул руку Один. – Где оно, Альфригг? Неужто пара скверных совпадений и неудач перевесили многолетнюю дружбу с Асгардом?  
\- Нет у меня ожерелья, - буркнул Альфригг. – Повторяю еще разок, из моего рта в твои уши. Да, одно неблагоприятное знамение ничего бы не изменило. Но три подряд – верный знак того, что железу, огню и камню неугодна задумка мастера. Да, мы могли бы пойти против воли судьбы и завершить работу. Ты готов собственными руками вручить своей женщине веревку, на которой она повесится? Эта вещь стала бы потаенным злом, змеей в траве, кинжалом за пазухой и отравленным медом. Дом Брисинг несет ответственность перед своими заказчиками. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы изделие наших рук было запятнано тьмой! – на мгновение дверг почти уверовал в собственную высокопарную чепуху.  
Один встал, смурнея ликом. Поправил съехавшую набок видавшую виды шляпу с обвисшими и порванными полями. Альфригг попытался убедить себя, что ему ничего не грозит. Никто, даже царь Асгарда, не рискнет объявлять войну Свартальфхейму из-за одного ожерелья. Это чистой воды безумие. Один побушует и уйдет несолоно хлебавши. Хорошо бы еще Фрейе достало ума не бегать по Девяти Мирам, хвастаясь новой побрякушкой, а хранить сокровище под замком. Когда все уляжется и позабудется, прекрасная богиня сможет сколько угодно красоваться перед воздыхателями.  
\- Ты опечалил меня, Альфригг, сын Аурванга из дома Брисинг, - сухо и холодно процедил Один, как выплюнул сквозь зубы ядовитое проклятие-нид. – Не такой мыслилась мне наша встреча. Что ж, если ты отшвырнул за ненадобностью все хорошее, что было промеж нами, дело твое. Но не рассчитывай более, что я или кто-то из моих сородичей переступят порог твоего дома и попросят тебя явить им свое искусство, - он гулко стукнул посохом об пол, провозгласив: - Нет более дружбы между домом Одина и родом Брисинг! Не будет удачи хозяевам этого дома и их потомкам до конца времен, ибо слово мое твердо и крепко!  
Пламя свечей на столе взвилось и опало. Змеей зашипел огонь в камине, вспыхнули и погасли угли в жаровне. Где-то в дальних внутренних покоях скрежетнул могучий горн, в мановение ока покрывшийся чешуей ржавой окалины. Загремев, сорвался со стены боевой щит с гербом дома Брисинг. Без видимых причин упала со стола и разлетелась осколками любимая кружка Альфригга. В кухнях под оханья и растерянные причитания поварихи свернулось тесто для пирога, заплесневел только вынутый из печи хлеб и скисло молоко. Дверг поёжился, глядя, как Один мановением руки испепеляет кучку вещей на столе, разворачивается и уходит – только края старого плаща взметнулись.  
Когда двери закрылись за правителем Асгарда, Альфригг первым делом прильнул к бочонку с элем. Жадно отхлебнул несколько глотков, смахнул пену с бороды и усов и показал кукиш вслед ушедшему Одину.  
«Какие мы грозные и страшные. Не придет он больше за заказами, напугал до полусмерти, ох-ох-ох. Придешь, как миленький. Прибежишь. Куда тебе еще податься-то, к альвам, что ли? Или в Мидгард? Они тебе там скуют меч, ага. Такой, что после двух ударов приходится о колено выпрямлять, а на третьем ударе он ломается, - отчаянно храбрившийся дверг снова булькнул содержимым бочонка, таким терпким и приятно щиплющим язык. – Проклинать он тут взялся направо и налево, ишь ты! Привык, понимаешь, что все в мире подается ему на золотом блюде. А вот не верю я в твое проклятие, великий одноглазый! У нас против твоего проклятия вот что сыщется!» – Альфригг нежно погладил спрятанный под кафтаном бархатный мешочек со слезами прекрасной Фрейи, хваля себя за предусмотрительность.  
Время показало, что Альфригг заблуждался. Проклятие Одина лишило мастеров его рода былого умения и талантов. Золотые слезы богини мало помогли делу – искусные прежде ювелиры семьи Брисинг не сумели обработать их. Дверги других кланов, к которым Брисинги неохотно обратились за помощью, также потерпели неудачу. Двалин Брисинг, не терявший надежды, однажды подметил, что мешочек с золотыми слезами, размещенный подле наковальни, отчасти противодействует чарам неудачи. Брисинги вернулись к трудам, но выходившие из их мастерской изделия были напрочь лишены прежнего ослепительного блеска и неповторимости. Просто меч или топор, просто браслет или фибула – добротные, не хуже, но и не лучше, чем у других семейств. Младшие братья, Грер и Берлинг, покинули дом, уйдя на поиски пропавшей удачи в другие края. Некогда великий и славный род хирел и беднел, прозябая в забвении, но упрямо не желая продавать удивительные слезы богини.  
Как прознала Рататоск, много лет спустя мешочек с волшебными слезами выкупил у последнего из рода Брисингов некий могущественный колдун из Мидгарда. После долгих изысканий чародей нашел-таки способ расплавить слезы Фрейи и выковал из них десяток магических колец.

Асгард, Валяскьяльв, Зал Собраний.

Торжество в чертогах Одина и Фригги шло своим чередом. Слуги разносили вторую перемену блюд. Гости еще не успели толком приложиться к хмельным медам и настоям тройной возгонки на четырежды десяти травах, оттого разговоры за огромным столом в виде подковы были спокойны и благостны, а тосты – вычурны. Порой кое-кто из гостей вставал, дабы провозгласить торжественную драпу-восхваление хозяину и хозяйке гостеприимного дома. Звенели, соударяясь, золотые чаши, расправляли крылья украшенные собственными же перьями жареные лебеди, ухмылялись с блюд копчёные поросята с неизменным печеным яблочком в пасти. Время припоминать былые смертные обиды с хватанием за грудки и поминанием могил предков еще не настало.  
В кои веки приглашенные к праздничному столу правителя асов дверги держались сомкнутой группкой, подозрительно косясь по сторонам. Дверги не доверяли никому и ничему, и готовились к любому подвоху.  
Удивляло отсутствие Фрейи и ее двора. Прекраснейшая из богинь никогда не пропускала ни единого торжества, пусть и кривила в презрении алые губки, уверяя, что бОльшего собрания грубиянов и нахалов она не встречала ни в одном из Девяти Миров. Один уже дважды отправлял гонцов в Фолькванг. Первый вернулся с ответом, что богиня причесывается. Второй – что красавица обувается, дабы поспешить предстать перед гостями.  
Локи расположился на своем излюбленном месте, по левую руку от тронов Одина и Фригг. Оттуда было удобнее всего созерцать бесконечный простор торжественного стола – и там он пребывал довольно далеко от Тора. От этого не в меру бодрого сквернавца, до начала пира успевшего прихватить Локи за задницу и во всеуслышание осведомиться, как, мол, жизнь молодая и каково злодействуется. Локи сквозь зубы пожелал любимому племянничку подавиться осетровой костью и поскорее улизнул на свое место.  
Приглушенный гул голосов убаюкивал. Справа делились сплетнями о придворном заговоре в Ванахейме, слева вполголоса сравнивали достоинства асиний и альвийских дев. Локи рассеянно внимал чужой болтовне, потягивая эль со специями.  
Досужих болтунов заглушил Один, поднявшийся, дабы напомнить достойным мужам и прекраснейшим девам, что они званы сюда не только на дармовое угощение. Нынче приспела невесть какая по счету годовщина счастливейшего брака Всеотца и мудрейшей Фригг. Верной и добродетельной супруге был вручен подобающий моменту достойный дар, Фригг заглянула в шкатулку, выразила положенное восхищение, но довольной отнюдь не выглядела. Впрочем, никто и никогда не видел верную боевую подругу Одина воистину счастливой. Тяжко прикидываться несведущей и жизнерадостной, коли тебе ведомы судьбы всех и каждого, кто нынче приглашен в величественный зал с раззолоченными колоннами и расписным потолком.  
Фригг не показала обществу подарок, а Локи было весьма любопытно глянуть, что лежит в шкатулке. Коли Одину не досталось двергское ожерелье, чем он решил заменить его? Какой-нибудь ваниарской поделкой с мутными камешками и пережженным серебром?  
Всеотец намеревался произнести еще что-то, но тут высокие двустворчатые двери в дальнем конце залы неторопливо распахнулись. Даже нарочно Фрейя не смогла подгадать наиболее удачного мига для своего торжественного появления.  
Сначала в дверном проеме появились служанки с корзинами, полными розовых лепестков, которые они старательно расшвыривали на все восемь сторон света. За девицами следовали раздувавшие щеки дудари, оглушительно трубившие в золоченые рожки, решительные валькирии в серебристых кольчугах, и неразлучные подружки, принарядившиеся для пира Идунн, Гевьон и Фулла. Последняя тащила на золотом поводке одну из ездовых рысей Фрейи. Рысь злобно таращила желтые глаза, скребла когтями пол и утробно завывала.  
«Хоть бы им достало ума не приводить сюда кабана», – мелькнуло в голове у Локи, и тут в зал вступила сама Фрейя.  
Прекрасная как весна. В белом льняном платье со скромной вышивкой по подолу и рукавам, перехваченном на талии тонким поясом. Ничто в ее наряде не отвлекало внимания от ослепительного сияния широкого ожерелья, лежавшего на ее плечах и груди. Впервые явленный миру Брисингамен переливался морской гладью под солнечными лучами, стреляя радужными искрами в глаза сидевших за столами гостей. Фрейя выступала медленно и плавно, не глядя ни влево, ни вправо, высоко неся голову с уложенными венцом косами, сопровождаемая волной восхищенного и завистливого шепота. Склонившись в надлежащем поклоне перед нахмурившимся Одином и удивленной Фригг, прекраснейшая из богинь величаво проследовала к своему месту за столами – откуда распорядитель пира немедля вытолкал взашей каких-то обнаглевших ванов и Вольштагга, ненавязчиво пристроившегося закусить. Фрейя и ее спутницы расселись, ожерелье на шее богини затмевало свет факелов. Любое иное украшение меркло в сравнении с ним. Даже золотые доспехи Одина и витая гривна Ньёрда, казалось, потускнели и поблекли в сравнении с победительной красой, оттенявшей прелесть и вечно юную свежесть самой Фрейи.  
Богиня торжествовала. Она и только она стала сегодня истинной королевой торжества. Один мог сколь угодно супить брови и пронзать белокурую красотку мрачным взором, гадая, каким способом Фрейя заполучила ожерелье двергов – Фрейя лучилась самодовольным восторгом.  
Локи представил, как эти двое завтра станут объясняться друг с другом, и удовлетворенно кивнул: еще одно звено выкованной им цепи встало на место. Бог обмана украдкой прикоснулся к серебряной фибуле, скреплявшей края его плаща. Перед торжеством он тщательно поработал с этой безделушкой, наложив на нее весьма своеобразные защитные чары. Ворожбу, которой надлежало беречь его драгоценную персону от любых грядущих неприятностей. Он станет единственным зрителем на этом представлении, покуда остальные получают по заслугам!  
Вокруг мило улыбавшейся Фрейи и ее девиц немедля возник гудящий рой восхищенных поклонников. К ним присоединились даже Тор, сыпавший налево и направо тяжеловесными комплиментами, троица его неизменных приятелей, и непривычно угрюмый Фрейр.  
Обратившись в воплощенный слух и цепкий взор, Локи, кот у мышиной норки, терпеливо ждал. Вот в дальнем конце залы вспыхнула мимолетная ссора. Вот слишком пронзительно расхохоталась женщина. У спутников Фрейи подозрительно ярко блестели глаза, а их обращение становилось все более и более вольным. Когда Вольштагг по-медвежьи облапил Фуллу за талию, так дорожащая своей невинностью дева и не подумала вырываться. Напротив, Фулла захихикала и мило покраснела, теребя кончик пушистой косы. Фрейр неожиданно рыкнул на кудрявого красавчика-альва, по его мнению, чрезмерно увлеченно любезничавшего с Фрейей. Оскорбленный альв не полез за словом в карман. Вмешательство Огуна удержало их от намерения прямо сейчас выйти вон и с оружием в руках выяснить, кто достоин беседовать с Фрейей, а чья участь – вычищать навоз на конюшне. Хохочущая богиня потребовала от спорщиков немедля помириться, чмокнув того и другого – и ее поцелуй с Фрейром продлился гораздо дольше, чем невинное лобзание любящих брата и сестры. Вокруг обрадованно загалдели, Фрейр поспешно отодвинулся – но недовольным или возмущенным он отнюдь не выглядел.  
Локи тихонько хмыкнул в свою чашу. Все шло как по писаному. Как по китовьему жиру, выплеснутому на бушующие волны. Он ощущал ее, распространяющуюся по залу магию, разбегающиеся круги от небрежно брошенного в болото камня. Магию, заставляющую вставать дыбом волоски на затылке и вонзающую в кожу тысячи незримых иголочек. Заклятие, сплетенное столь тонко и ловко, что даже великий Один не заподозрил его присутствия. Крохотный камешек, один из многих в блистающей цепи ожерелья Фрейи. Маленький золотистый топаз из копей Ванахейма, обладающий редкостной способностью усиливать врожденные качества того, чьей собственностью он станет.  
И прекраснейшая Фрейя, излучающая гордость, самонадеянность и вожделение. Сладкий яд, пропитавший воздух пиршественной залы. Непреодолимая сила, исподволь вытаскивающая из бездонных пропастей в душах мужчин и женщин их тайные желания, потаенные стремления, намертво сплетенные воедино страсть и похоть.  
«А я, я-то неподвластен этим низменным побуждениям!» - Локи вовремя справился с невольным желанием вновь потрогать фибулу и убедиться, что она на месте. Крохотный кусочек серебра, хранящий его от нарастающего безумия.  
Локи поискал взглядом дорогого племянничка. В кругу обожателей Фрейи Тора не обнаружилось, он успел куда-то улизнуть. Чары ожерелья крепли и ширились по мере того, как им удавалось завладевать все новыми и новыми гостями. Мухи в паутине, еще не осознавшие, как крепко и надежно они прилипли к нитям, таким обманчиво тонким на первый взгляд и таким крепким на самом деле.  
Всеотец изволил пригласить к своему столу дверга Скирвира и вел с ним вдумчивую беседу о судьбах мира. Дверг тряс широченной бородой и вроде бы соглашался с царственным собеседником – а может и возражал, кто их, двергов, разберет? Фригг обескураженно и расстроенно взирала на пиршественный зал. Пару раз она обратилась к супругу с расспросами. Ее настойчивость дала плоды – Один бросил взгляд в зал и нахмурился. Углядел мирно сидевшего на своей скамье Локи и настойчивым мановением пальца подозвал к себе. Локи встал и пошел, что еще оставалось делать?  
Разговоры за столами, напоминавшие мирное жужжание пчел в саду, теперь больше смахивали на нарастающее гудение осиного роя. Согласно древнейшей традиции, любое оружие оставлялось за дверями пиршественного чертога, но для того, кто решил немедля выяснить отношения, и скамья – надежный щит, а пустой ковш – добрый меч. Пробирающийся к тронам Локи едва успел уклониться от просвистевшего в опасной близости серебряного блюда и заметил, как Тюр пытается унять парочку орущих друг на друга асов-воителей. Терпения у Тюра, покровителя воинских искусств и ратного наставника асгардской молодежи, всегда было не занимать, но спорщики умудрились задеть его за живое. Даже будучи одноруким, Тюр без труда сгреб за шиворот и сунул мордой в стол сперва одного крикуна, а затем и второго.  
\- Помощь не нужна? - любезно предложил Локи.  
\- Сам справлюсь, - буркнул воитель и с тоской огляделся по сторонам. – Да что ж такое сегодня на всех накатило, жабу их мать? Вы двое! А ну быстро заткнулись, пока языками не подавились! Эй! – Тюр побагровел. - Дева достойная, как там тебя! Если тебе так приспичило, шла бы со своим дружком в сад миловаться!  
\- Может, у них любовь, - предположил Локи, одобрительно цокнув языком при виде страстно обнимающейся парочки.  
\- Вот и пусть катятся со своей любовью куда подальше! – Тюр, сторонник древнего благочиния и муж строгих правил, эдаких публичных вольностей не одобрял. – Пока я их собственноручно не выкинул!  
Развеселая асинья и ее приятель еще не полностью утратили здравость рассудка, а потому спешно подхватились и улепетнули прочь. Но вот Бальдр, будучи младшим из отпрысков Всеотца, в ответ на заслуженные упреки только посмотрел сквозь разъяренного Тюра рассеянным взором и не тронулся с места. На коленях у Бальдра удобно пристроилась рыжая красотка – да только была она отнюдь не Нанной, нареченной Бальдра, а вовсе даже Сьёфной, вовсю оправдывавшей свое прозвище «Дружелюбная». Где пребывала Нанна и почему она с бранью не оттаскивала нахалку за косы прочь от ветреного жениха – оставалось загадкой. Возможно, верная и преданная Нанна увлеченно обжималась за колоннами с каким-нибудь мужественным эйнхерием из свитских Одина. Или украдкой ластилась к давней зазнобе Идунн. Такой уж диковинный нынче вечер выдался.  
\- Тьфу, - красноречиво высказался Тюр, решительно поворачиваясь спиной к увлеченным игрой в «кто лучше целуется» Бальдру и Сьёфне. – Мало их в детстве пороли, мало!  
\- Пожалеешь розгу - испортишь ребенка, – подхалимски высказался Локи. С сожалением подумав, что Тюр относится к редкостному виду толстокожих созданий, которых никаким заклинанием не прошибешь. К утру от увиденного Тюр наверняка впадет в берсерк, а за неимением щита безупречному воителю придется в ярости грызть край стола.  
Золотой трон хозяйки дома пустовал. Насупленная Фригг стояла рядом с Одином, выговаривая мужу и назидательно помавая перед самым его носом длинным тонким пальцем. Выговорившись, Фригг развернулась, едва не столкнувшись с подошедшим Локи – тот едва успел сделать шаг в сторону.  
\- Ничуть не смешно! - быстро, но отчетливо прошипела ему в лицо Фригг, жестом созывая прислужниц. Из дюжины обычно сопровождавших царицу асиний на зов явились лишь трое – с мечтательно затуманенными очами и некоей небрежностью в нарядах и прическах. Фригг скривилась, даже не пытаясь скрыть откровенной досады, и удалилась, точно покидающий битву драккар – изрядно потрёпанный ветром, волнами и врагами, но не сдающийся и высоко несущий на мачте алый щит.  
\- Ей нездоровится, - коротко объяснил поступок супруги Один.  
\- С женщинами такое порой случается, - безмятежно согласился Локи. Прикинул, не сесть ли на освободившийся трон. Решил, что это будет немножко чересчур, и облокотился о резной подлокотник.  
\- Локи, что происходит? – Всеотец и кровный побратим вперился в него тяжелым взглядом единственного ока, окрасом напоминавшего грозовую тучу.  
\- Празднество, - не замедлил с ответом Локи. – Одно из многих, которые ты устраивал в прошлом и наверняка устроишь в будущем. Что-то не так, о всемудрейший?  
\- Все не так! Ты только взгляни на них! – Один раздраженным жестом обвел пиршественный чертог.  
Локи взглянул. Подле огромного, в полстены, очага все-таки вспыхнула ожесточенная потасовка на кулачках и табуретах – и эйнхерии во главе с решительного вида валькирией напрасно пытались растащить дерущихся. Побагровевшие асы и ваны яростно орали друг на друга, припоминая давние обиды, кровную месть до седьмого колена, угнанных коров, скисшее пиво и легендарное сражение при реке Ярроу. Окружение торжествующей Фрейи ударилось в другую крайность – там не ссорились, там задались целью возлюбить все живое. Фрейя и Фрейр целовались, словно новобрачные, только что объявленные мужем и женой. Какую-то растрепанную девицу уже опрокинули спиной на стол и задрали юбки на голову. Дева ничуть не возражала, лишь восторженно повизгивала и дрыгала ногами – толстоватыми, на вкус Локи. Парочка валькирий совсем не по-дружески обжималась, отважные воители без стеснения лапали первых попавшихся женщин и юнцов посмазливее, отдавая явное предпочтение альвам, и над всем этим безобразием витал распутный, вкрадчивый дух вседозволенности.  
Бог обмана с недоуменным видом пожал плечами:  
\- Смахивает на прием, который устроили в наш прошлый визит друзья с Олимпа. Мне понравилось. Было захватывающе… и весьма познавательно. Коли тебе не по душе такой праздник, объяви его завершенным. Мол, дорогие гости, не надоели ли вам хозяева? Расходитесь по домам, да по своим, а не по чужим, дабы завтра с утра не быть битыми.  
\- Никогда прежде, - Один насупился, - мои гости не вели себя столь недостойным образом!  
\- Мед, что подавали нынче к столу, оказался слишком крепким, - ухмыльнулся Локи.  
\- Мед как мед, двадцатилетней выдержки, ничего особенного, - отмахнулся Один. Правитель Асгарда словно принюхался к истекающим из зала ароматам, и Локи насторожился: как бы Всеотец и впрямь не уловил, откуда ветер дует. Да нет, куда ему. Все концы надежно упрятаны в воду. Фрейе не достанет ума смекнуть, что к чему. Если Один что заподозрит, всегда можно свалить вину на происки злокозненных двергов, подло зачаровавших ожерелье. – Ты мне лучше вот что скажи…  
\- Локи, - от удара неожиданно упавшей на плечо тяжкой длани Локи невольно присел. – Вот ты где. Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, - объявившийся невесть откуда Тор решительно потянул старшего родича за собой. Физиономия у Громовержца была вдохновенно-сосредоточенная и яростная. Должно быть, именно с таким видом он нацеливался сокрушить молотом очередного врага. Всеотец хмуро бросил:  
\- Тор, займись делом. Отыщи своих друзей, пройди по залу. Напомни нашим забывшимся гостям о том, как негоже проливать кровь и распутничать под чужой кровлей.  
\- Это подождет, - Тор и не думал ослаблять хватку. Локи честно попытался вырваться, но не сумел.  
\- Тор, оставь Локи в покое. Ваши вечные ссоры сейчас неуместны! - рявкнул Один. Любимый старший отпрыск благополучно пропустил отцовское повеление мимо ушей.  
\- Локи. Я давно должен был тебе это сказать, да никак духу не хватало. Молчи, не перебивай! – Локи, и не думавший перебивать, аж вздрогнул. – Ты единственное, что мне нужно в этой жизни. Ты, и больше ничего. Ты не держи на меня зла, что я порой тебе досаждаю. Ну как еще доказать, что без тебя мне жизнь не мила? – и, решительно перейдя от слов к делу, Тор по-медвежьи облапил Локи, оцарапав щетиной и смачно ткнувшись в губы. Локи сдавленно охнул и забарахтался, пинаясь.  
Один и позабытый в суматохе Скирвир уставились на них одинаково выпученными глазами.  
\- Тор! – возмущенно гаркнул Всеотец. Дверг скривился, негодующе тряся бородой.  
\- Пусти меня! – пронзительно выкрикнул Локи. – Пусти немедля, или я… - он вывернулся, Тор попытался сцапать его за отворот камзола, промахнулся и сорвал фибулу. Маленькая серебряная безделушка жалобно хрустнула в могучем кулаке Громовержца.  
«Тупица», - беззвучно простонал Локи. Покамест все шло согласно его планам. В тигле плавилось последнее звено цепей, которые Один собственноручно наденет на шею старшему отпрыску, так замечательно опозорившемуся на глазах множества соплеменников и высокородных гостей. Месть, так тщательно обдуманная и выпестованная, осуществится!  
Но болван Тор неосторожно сломал фибулу. Сдернув с Локи покрывало защитных чар и безоружным вытолкнув прямо к разъярённым, хлещущим хвостами и скалящим клыки зверям. Локи чуял острый, пряный запах возбужденных хищников, их похоть и ярость. Видел лица, искаженные ненавистью и подавленными желаниями, безошибочно опознавая за привычными обликами тех чудовищ, что вьют гнезда в самых темных и недоступных уголках душ богов и смертных.  
И ему самому хотелось стать таким чудовищем. Отринуть правила и законы. Быть простым и нерассуждающим, ведающим только удовлетворение собственных прихотей. Хмелеющим от привкуса крови жертвы на клыках и в клочья полосующими когтями жертву.  
Ожерелье Фрейи и ванахеймский кристалл оказались слишком опасным сочетанием. Как бушующая в половодье вода, магия грозилась вот-вот выплеснуться из берегов – и никто, никто этого не сознавал, никто не догадывался, кроме Локи, а Локи хотелось убивать. Ощущать, как разгорается внутри яростное, всепожирающее пламя - и мимолетно удивиться, почему Логе-Огонь избрал своим вместилищем именно его, ётуна по крови, отпрыска инеистых великанов и названного брата правителя асов.  
Он просчитался.  
Лед, огонь, искристый блеск золота.  
Ругань, крики, визгливый смех, вопли, разлитое вино, кровь на ступенях.  
«А я опять буду виноватым… Да гори оно все огнем, мне-то что!»  
Возникший на ладони Локи сгусток пламени сорвался в полет, плюясь искрами и шипя, что твоя разъяренная змея. Локи расхохотался, слыша истошные крики тех, кому не посчастливилось оказаться на пути огненной смерти, и предчувствуя холодок готового послушно лечь в руку боевого посоха. Зачем ему оружие? Он сам себе оружие, разящий клинок и летящая стрела, и он выжжет тут все, а потом спляшет на пепелище!  
Что-то рухнуло Локи на голову. Может, небо. Или тяжеленная матица Валяскьяльвы.

Асгард, чертоги Бильскирнир.

Боги Асгарда не нуждаются в сонном отдохновении, но порой впадают в дремотное забытье, восстанавливающее силы. Боги грезят наяву, прозревая будущее. И, подобно смертным, любящим удобства, они обустраивают себе спальни и богатые ложа, украшая их по мере своих вкусов и предпочтений.  
Очнувшись, Локи увидел над собой плавные изгибы резных потолочных балок. По левую руку тянулись вверх узкие окна в разноцветных стеклышках. В солнечный день они делали комнату яркой и нарядной, но сейчас до слуха Локи доносился размеренный шум дождя.  
Спальня была чужой. Постель с одеялами из волчьих шкур и пледами овечьей шерсти – тоже. Из одежды на Локи оставалось только исподнее, значит, кто-то взял на себя труд приволочь его сюда, раздеть и уложить.  
Хотелось бы знать, кто.  
Еще хотелось бы понять, отчего так ноет правая половина лица. Он что, подрался с кем-то? А что вообще вчера было?  
Локи в задумчивости ощупал болевшую и распухшую челюсть. Повернул голову вправо – и узрел Тора, развалившегося в огромном низком кресле, накрытом медвежьей шкурой. В руках Тор нянчил глиняную кружку с пивом, огромную, не меньше чем на три пинты, но все равно казавшуюся в его ладонях маленькой. В ногах у него стоял пузатый бочонок, а на бочонке вторая кружка, поменьше. На вбитых в стену массивных крюках мирно покоился, отливая матовым серебром, Мьёльнир.  
\- Будешь? – осведомился Громовержец.  
\- Буду, - не стал отказываться Локи. Пробормотал заклинание, разгоняющее боль, на пробу пошевелил челюстью. Зубы вроде целы и не шатаются, и то радость.  
Тор молча поднял кружку в приветствии. От эля слегка прояснилось в голове, и, как покойники с болотного дна, начали всплывать воспоминания о минувшем дне. Локи передернулся. Опасливо покосился на Тора, но тот, как ни в чем не бывало, потягивал свое пиво.  
\- Э-э… - осторожно заикнулся Локи.  
\- Это я тебе двинул, - не стал дожидаться вопроса Тор и развел руками, словно оправдываясь: - Что мне еще оставалось делать? Вокруг все словно с ума посходили, отец стоял столбом, а ты невесть зачем метнул огненный шар во Фрейю и начал синеть. Вид у тебя при этом был такой бешеный, что любой бы смекнул – добром это дело не кончится. Или ты сейчас подпалишь Валяскьяльву с четырех углов, или полезешь драть бороду Одину. Пришлось насовать тебе в рыло. Но ты молодцом, рухнул только с третьего раза. Я сгреб тебя через плечо и сделал ноги.  
Локи пристально вгляделся в лицо Тора. При всей своей вспыльчивой прямоте Тор совершенно не умел лгать. Он говорил чистую правду. Чистейшую, как камни в злосчастном Брисингамене.  
\- Можешь радоваться, ты добился своего, - Тор испустил утробный китовый вздох и надолго уткнулся в кружку. – Дверги заявили, что больше не желают иметь с Асгардом никаких дел. Мол, нынче асы превзошли самих себя по части распущенности, неблагочиния и злонравия. Ноги их больше тут не будет. И новой цепи, стало быть, тоже не будет. Радуйся.  
\- Я радуюсь, - скрежетнул внезапно пересохшим горлом Локи. – И как там Фрейя?  
Тор опять скорбно вздохнул:  
\- Отец с раннего утра вытребовал прекрасную деву к себе. Вспыхнула такая перебранка, что только держись. Матушка было сунулась к ним, мирить и увещевать, но сразу же улизнула. Я постоял под дверями и даже войти не решился. Там через слово поминали это злосчастное ожерелье. Похоже, отец заказывал его у двергов для матушки, а Фрейя стороной прознала об этом, сговорилась с мастерами и прихватила побрякушку себе. Отец шибко гневается, Фрейя рыдает и твердит, что ее обманули…  
Локи не сомневался в том, что у Одина и Фрейи будет весьма тяжкий и путаный разговор. Достанет ли деве ума промолчать о его соучастии? А если ударившаяся в жалость к себе Фрейя вместе со слезами и соплями прохнычет его имя? Ой-ой. Кажется, приспело время срочно собираться в дорогу.  
\- Вечно ее обманывают все, кому не лень, - заявил Локи и перекатился к краю широченной постели. – Благодарствую за заботу, хотя не пойму, зачем бы это тебе…  
\- А ты что, предпочел бы иметь дело с разъярённым Одином? – было странно и непривычно различать в интонациях Тора откровенное ехидство.  
\- Пожалуй, нет, - честно признал Локи. Уселся, свесив ноги с постели и неспешными глотками допивая эль. – Какими еще новостями порадуешь?  
\- Все бродят, как пыльным мешком ударенные, - отозвался Тор. – Женщины стараются не поднимать глаз, мужчины – не попадаться женщинам на глаза. Когда они все-таки сталкиваются, то начинают поспешно бормотать о гнусных чарах и наваждениях, отрекаясь от любых обещаний, данных на вчерашнем пиршестве. Девы и жены скорбят, обманутые мужья трясут рогами. Ха-ра-шо повеселились. И все благодаря тебе.  
\- Я-то здесь при чем? - устало запротестовал Локи.  
\- Ты всегда при чем, - отмахнулся Тор. – Что бы ни случилось в любом из Девяти Миров, ты непременно окажешься замешан. Ведь это же ты. Хитрый Локи, проныра Локи, злоязычный Локи. Забыл?  
\- Ты всегда напомнишь…  
Порой Локи и в самом деле хотелось забыть. Забыть все минувшие годы, начать все сначала. Забыть, что ни Тор, ни он сам давно уже не мальчишки и даже не юнцы. Между ними немало сказанного и сделанного зла, но на другой чаше весов набралось изрядно совместных похождений и общих делишек. Они не враги и не друзья, они боги Асгарда, длящие бесконечный свод своих жизней. Повидавшие и пережившие столько всего, что единственным достойным врагом теперь оставалась разве что скука.  
\- Ты тоже откажешься от вчерашних слов? – больше по привычке, нежели из истинного желания досадить, съязвил Локи. – Или сделаешь вид, якобы ничего не было?  
Тор пожал широкими плечами:  
\- Было, не было, какая разница. Я тебя оскорбил, ты отомстил. Заодно досталось отцовским гостям. Все верно.  
\- Какой ты иногда бываешь сообразительный, это что-то…  
\- И своих слов обратно я никогда не беру, - присовокупил Тор. – Ты мне нравишься. Ты это знаешь, я это знаю, а толку-то. Тебе никто не нужен. Разве что твои дети. За них ты любому глотку порвешь, верно?  
Издалека прилетел стук в дверь. Робко, но настойчиво.  
\- Пойду гляну, кого там принесло… - Тор неохотно поднялся и ушел. Локи остался сидеть, рассеянно изучая переплетения цветных нитей настенного ковра. Он уже почти позабыл, каким рассудительным и проницательным бывает Тор, когда ему надоедает притворяться туповатым рубакой и первым парнем на деревне.  
Вернулся Тор не скоро. Локи успел нацедить себе вторую кружку и осушить ее до половины, когда Громовержец заявился в покои. Неся с собой небольшую плоскую шкатулку и ухмыляясь до ушей.  
\- Вообще-то это был посланец от Одина, - довольно заявил он. – Всеотец желал повидаться с тобой. Но мне отчего-то показалось, что ты не горишь желанием его видеть. Так что я сказал гонцу, что минувшей ночью ты внезапно решил проведать свою родню в Ётунхейме. На что мне всучили вот это и передали наказ Всеотца: при первой возможности отдать это тебе с поручением найти мастера, способного все исправить. Да не через год-другой-третий, а поскорее. Что там, кстати?  
\- Ох, - вырвалось у Локи. Тор с детским любопытством распахнул шкатулку и присвистнул.  
Внутри лежал Брисингамен. Драгоценность двергской работы все-таки пережила знакомство с огненной магией Локи. Закопченная, потускневшая, утратившая часть бусин и золотых лошадок, но все едино прекрасная. Даже невзирая на пропавший цветок-подвеску.  
\- А подгорные дверги отказались работать на Асгард, вот досада, - хмыкнул Громовержец.  
\- Дверги не последние ювелиры в Девяти Мирах, - буркнул Локи.  
\- Зато лучшие. Дорогой дядюшка, тебе не кажется, что на сей раз ты перемудрил сам себя?  
\- Заткнись. Твоя давешняя выходка все еще не прощена, - Локи высокомерно задрал подбородок. - Она никогда не будет прощена и забыта. Потому что я никогда ничего не забываю. И не прощаю.  
\- Я знаю, - на сей раз поцелуй Тора был спокойным, без настойчивой ярости и жадной требовательности. Почти семейным. Привычным. И на этот раз Локи ответил, хотя и мысленно похмыкал над тем, какие причудливые круги выписывает их общая судьба. Они уже бывали вместе – и забывали об этом, чтобы снова и снова оказаться лицом к лицу, глаза в глаза. – И знаю, что завтра мы непременно опять повздорим. А потом помиримся. Снова и снова. Кстати, имей в виду – я еду с тобой.  
\- Едешь - куда? – мысли Локи слегка утратили в связности.  
\- На поиски мастера, который починит игрушку Фрейи, - терпеливо разъяснил Тор. Его дыхание обжигало кожу Локи, это было и щекотно, и приятно, его руки гладили спину Локи, и это тоже было ему по душе. – Когда мы его разыщем и он починит ожерелье, мы возвратим сокровище безутешной Фрейе. Но прежде мне бы хотелось увидеть его на тебе.  
\- Гм? – заломил бровь Локи.  
\- А что такого? - изобразил непонимание Тор. - Ты же как сорока. Сам не свой до всяких блестящих побрякушек. Особенно зачарованных, - он довольно ухмыльнулся. Локи от души врезал дорогому родственнику под дых, но здоровяк только крякнул. – Не дерись. Так выезжаем прямо сейчас… или обождем малость?

 

Вот и сказочке конец, а кто слушал - молодец!


End file.
